


Ничего невозможного

by Taisin



Series: Ничего невозможного [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Vader, Darth Vader Lives, Disney Canon is ignored, Engineer Vader, Extended Universe is ignored, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon from before prequels, Not Canon Compliant, Not Disney Compliant, Piett name is not canon compliant, Post-Canon, Vader Without Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Пять лет после Эндора. Дарт Вейдер жив и бежит из плена, в котором его держали пять лет. Что будет с Галактикой?





	Ничего невозможного

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Star Wars 2014
> 
> Предупреждения: Массивное АУ. Приквелы не учитываются. Расширенная Вселенная не учитывается, за исключением некоторых названий.
> 
> (задумка настолько старая, что когда она оформилась, имя Пиетта еще не было известно. Так что его имя тут отличается от канонного, но автор слишком привык и не стал менять)

**Пролог. Речь**

  
  
  
Сегодня нашей Республике — пять лет. Пять лет назад мы одержали великую победу, она далась нам нелегко. И когда я вспоминаю дорогих мне погибших, ее цена кажется мне непомерной. И, наблюдая проблемы нашей республики, я иногда задаюсь вопросом: стоила ли победа этой цены?  
  
Да, я также задаюсь этим вопросом. Коррупционный скандал, столь потрясший общественное мнение месяц назад, был невозможен при Империи.  
  
Мы вновь на грани гражданской войны, спустя всего пять лет, и напряжение растет, заметно растет для большинства членов Конфедерации, в то время как Империя принесла галактике мир на двадцать лет.  
  
Революция вызвала экономический кризис, последствия которого мы будем наблюдать еще долго. Я совершенно согласна с оценками оппозиционных медиа, сейчас мы беднее, чем пять лет назад. Все верно. Если считать в кредитах, мы, несомненно, беднее.  
Если оценивать в иных категориях, мы стали много богаче.  
  
Мне бы хотелось напомнить уважаемой оппозиции, что само это понятие было совершенно невозможно в Империи последних лет.  
  
Ключевые слова здесь — последних лет. Были времена, когда тогда еще сенатор Палпатин приветствовал разнообразие мнений. Я помню времена, когда уже император Палпатин благодарил за поправки, за замечания, за резкую критику. Потом — по не интересующим меня сейчас причинам — его мнение изменилось на полярное, и вслед за ним изменилась политика государства.  
  
Вдумайтесь. Мнение одного человека полностью изменило жизни бесчисленных подданных Империи. Их образ мыслей был признан незаконным — лишь потому, что император Палпатин был с ним не согласен. В конечном итоге, один миллиард девяносто семь миллионов разумных умерли лишь потому, что император Палпатин решил преподать урок остальным миллиардам.  
  
И я попрошу всех тех, кто пытается оправдать это чудовищное злодеяние, представить себя и свою семью — там. На Альдераане. Под ласковым солнцем. В Алдере, по сводкам, в день взрыва была замечательная погода.  
  
Жизни миллионов, и всё то, и все те, кого они любили, все дела рук их исчезли потому, что так захотел один человек. Никакие соображения стратегического характера не способны это оправдать.  
  
Империя — это прежде всего один человек и его воля. Мы привыкли воспринимать единовластие положительно, и действительно, в нем множество положительных сторон, особенно в ситуации кризиса.  
  
Отрицательная сторона Империи в том, что для Империи нет граждан. Есть лишь подданные одного Императора, не имеющие никакого влияния на государство. Никакого влияния на среду, формирующую их жизнь. Их власть над ней была утрачена.  
  
Революция вернула вам эту власть, граждане Республики. Революция вернула вам свободу — свободу от подчинения мнению одного-единственного человека. Свободу думать и решать. Свободу делать нашу Республику похожей на наш идеал.  
  
Ожидающие нас трудности велики. И правительство, и Сенат полностью отдают себе отчет в чрезвычайной сложности положения и в тяжести предстоящих решений.  
  
И я могу сказать вам совершенно точно: мы — правительство и Сенат — не справимся с кризисом одни. Но нет ничего невозможного для тех, кто, осознав цену своей свободе, всеми силами стремится к цели.  
  
И вместе с вами мы превзойдем любые трудности.  
  
Благодарю за внимание.  
  
  


**Корусант. Мон**

  
  
  
Информационные окна загораются сразу же, стоит Мон Мотме открыть дверь кабинета. Постоянный поток новостей — ночью, днем, неважно.  
  
Она оглядывает ленты рассеянным взглядом: за пятнадцать минут вне связи нигде ничего не взорвалось. Вот и хорошо.  
  
Гудит голова.  
  
Мон Мотма на ходу сбрасывает туфли. Расстегивает комм-браслет, роняет на пол. Босиком шлепает к креслу посреди комнаты, падает в него и вытягивает ноги.  
  
Блаженство. Позади «праздничное» заседание Сената и пять часов приема — все на ногах. Камеры ее любят — когда она стоит, высоко подняв голову, всегда в белом. Стоит ей сесть — вся Сеть начинает комментировать изъяны ее макияжа и прически, будто нет в Республике других тем…  
  
Мотма потягивается. Снимает с шеи ожерелье, бросает на колени. Оглаживает подлокотники. Выбирает режим массажа: плечи, поясница.  
  
Как все же хорошо, что пять лет назад она не дала разобрать малый трон Палпатина в его — а теперь ее — рабочем кабинете. «Реликвия победы!» — сказала тогда Мотма, и — чудо — с ней не стали спорить. Сняли мрамор со стен, унесли в Галерею картины, а трон остался, работающий, удобный, с нацарапанными на спинке «Ура!», «Здесь был Элиас» и «Палпатин дурак!». Надписи признали историческим наследием и залили прозрачным пластиком — чтобы никто не повредил и не закрасил.  
  
Оставила она трон из-за зашифрованного канала связи, массаж же оказался приятным и очень полезным сюрпризом. Но представлять Палпатина постанывающим от удовольствия при разминании плеч ей до сих пор удавалось с трудом. Мысль «надо же, он все же был человеком» все еще не уложилась в голове до конца.  
  
Они победили, а она все еще ждет — откроется дверь, и в кабинет вступит черная фигура.  
  
В маске.  
  
Мотма трет лицо ладонями, массирует углы глаз. Кладет руки на подлокотники, приближает окна новостей.  
  
Все еще ничего не взорвалось. Падают цены на ломмит — открыто новое месторождение. Дорвалла беспокоится, выражает недоверие цифрам, атакует геологическую разведку конкурентов; Дорвалла зажирела, пусть дергается, ей полезно. Акции Фондорских верфей растут. Лиан Темеллен, наследник верфей, снялся в голофильме в роли прекрасного принца…  
  
Мотма качает головой. В фильме «Зловещая Звезда» имперцы — все в черном — похищают принцессу — разумеется, в белом — и всячески мучают на огромной боевой станции «Зловещая Звезда», пока не появляется прекрасный принц, не убивает злодея, не спасает принцессу и не взрывает Звезду. За пару секунд до ее первого выстрела в населенную планету.  
  
Если фильм спонсировал Союз Альдераана, она окончательно разочаруется в людях.  
  
Картина номинирована… неважно. Закрыть.  
  
Одобрение речи Президента… Очень неплохие семьдесят процентов. И макияж в кои-то веки хвалят, сподобилась. Смена стилиста оказалась правильной, плюс новому начальнику медиа-секретариата.  
  
Запись танца Леи Органы и «принца» Лиана на балу Пятилетия Победы просмотрена десять миллионов раз. Ссора принцессы Органы и генерала Соло и последующее примирение — двадцать миллионов. Речь президента Республики — три миллиона.  
  
Что ж, приоритеты дорогих сограждан понятны. Нечему особенно и удивляться, но все же неприятно. После пяти часов на шпильках по-детски хочется высокого рейтинга и миллиардов просмотров. Простое удовольствие. Как пирожное, которых ей нельзя. Президент с тонкой талией более привлекателен, чем президент пополневший. Сразу видно — заботится о народе, недоедает, ночей не спит…  
  
Мотма сворачивает графики просмотров. Открывает рейтинги. Ее собственный стабилен. Даже чуть подрос — коррупционный скандал помог. Сенаторы посыпались с мест, ее же скандал не задел никак. «Неподкупная Мотма», обозвал ее новостной портал, и она не может сдержать гримасу.  
  
Если уж продаваться, то целиком, на благо великой цели, а не ради вилл, яхт и личных станций. Не думая, как будет житься после достижения великой цели. А зря, зря… думать полезно. Желательно заранее.  
  
Рейтинг упоминаний вырос незначительно. Следует ожидать падения. Рейтинг упоминаний Леи — в небесах: Сеть обсуждает новый поворот комедийной драмы «Скайвокер—Органа—Соло: кого она выберет». Букмекеры ввели новую позицию: «Лиан Темеллен», и это взбудоражило людей так, словно Имперский Остаток объявил войну.  
  
Вот же глупости. Один танец на формальном приеме и один поцелуй руки. Впрочем, если танец срежиссирован медиа-секретарем Фондорского недопринца, того следует поздравить с удачным подбором кадров. Танец принес Лиану больше просмотров, чем голофильм.  
  
Нужно выяснить, чья была идея. И если ее первое впечатление об организаторских способностях наследника Фондора ошибочно, скорректировать. Он может стать полезен… особенно если по-настоящему амбициозен.  
  
Ассоциация букмекеров дает Лиану один к десяти, неожиданно высоко. Следом идет Соло.  
  
Сама Мотма анонимно поставила на Скайвокера еще пять лет назад. Когда на ее прямой вопрос в непрослушиваемой правительственной зоне: «Ты знаешь, кто его отец?», Лея просияла улыбкой и сказала: «Конечно!».  
  
Рейтинг политического одобрения… вырос. Неужели речь сработала? Странно. Что ж, посмотрим завтра, когда прием обсудит вся Сеть…  
  
Политический рейтинг Органы — упал. Еще ниже — и, будь она обычным сенатором, встал бы вопрос о доверии к ней ее избирателей.  
  
«Стоит ли ее держать в Сенате?» «…Не занимается ничем полезным». «Кого она представляет?»  
  
Комментарий председателя Сената: «Обратите внимание, госпожа Президент».  
  
Мотма морщится. Ей не хочется терять Лею. Маленькая принцесса во времена восстания могла сместить Мотму одним движением брови и занять ее место, и, прекрасно это понимая, не воспользовалась. Если не ценить таких людей, с кем останешься?  
  
Засиделась ты, Органа. Ушла в излишне сложную личную жизнь. Ничего, найдется тебе занятие. Как раз и план наклевывается. Одним планом — три дестроера, если повезет… Выплывешь — тем лучше.  
  
Мотма вздыхает. Сворачивает глупый новостной шум. Ничто из этого — кроме, с оговорками, рейтингов — в действительности не важно. Открывать же рабочие экраны… Экономические сводки не для затуманенной вином усталой головы.  
  
Все равно завтра перечитывать.  
  
Отвлекаешься, Мон. Как какой-то любитель. Ты же умеешь решать. Еще же год назад решила: пятилетие Победы лучшее время, чтобы исправить, наконец, последнюю и глупую ошибку. Почему колеблешься сейчас?  
  
Потому, отвечает себе Мотма. Страшно. Было бы чего: между ними километры. Он не знает, кто виноват в его положении, и знать не может никак. Он беспомощен. Ничего не сможет ей сделать.  
  
Страшно все равно. Глухо страшно, глубоко, изнутри, из прошлого дотягивается — сродни страху темноты. Или смерти, что, наверное, одно и то же…  
  
Она сжимает зубы, открывает экран зашифрованного личного канала. Бывшего личного канала Палпатина.  
  
(«Зачем вам оставлять его, госпожа Президент? Новые, республиканские, ничуть не хуже!» Она посмотрела на Главу безопасности и усмехнулась. «Котиков буду смотреть. Вечером. Перед сном. Не хочется, чтобы это попало в Сеть: Президенту не пристало смотреть котиков». Глава безопасности быстро согласился. Покраснев. Очень полезно дать людям самим додумать твои тайные пороки…)  
  
Устанавливает связь с дроидом. В двести пятом секторе Корусанта, глубоко внизу, в автоматической больнице пробуждается ее зонд. Включает камеру.  
  
Все то же. Кровать. Фигура на кровати, закрытая синим покрывалом. Левая рука в фокусе, обвитая лентой с датчиками. Стальной наручник. Видно покраснение — натертость. Рука кажется более худой, чем ей помнится, проступают вены, очертания костей.  
  
Она поднимает зонд, останавливает над кроватью. И вспоминает, что забыла отдать приказ на усыпление, когда человек на кровати открывает глаза.  
  
Смотрит на зонд прямо. Серые глаза холодны.  
  
Мотма сглатывает. Трет горло. Рефлекторно — он не может ее видеть, да если бы и мог, в его крови сейчас блокировщика на трех одаренных. Она скашивает глаза: да, экраны телеметрии показывают предписанное количество наркотика. И замедленное сердцебиение, выравнивающееся. Он спал, она его разбудила.  
  
По нему не заметно.  
  
Он похудел. Больница что, урезала норму?.. Действительно, урезали. Всеобщим приказом Министерства здравоохранения по Корусанту, для всех безнадежных, не имеющих семьи. Экономные.  
  
Мотма трет лоб. Почему она возмущена? Было бы чем — и мысль распорядиться поднять норму сейчас совершенно не к месту. Она же собирается отключить ему жизнеобеспечение.  
  
Собирается.  
  
Но ждет неизвестно чего. Смотрит в серые глаза.  
  
Опусти взгляд. Опусти. Отведи. Ты знаешь, что в безнадежном положении. В моей руке твоя жизнь, ты должен смотреть не так. Должен — смятенно. Она сама наверняка умоляла бы. Наверняка.  
  
У него вид, будто он не к кровати прикован, а на мостике Палача собирается приказать немедленно атаковать Корусант и потребовать себе трон.  
  
Ни тени страха.  
  
Она облизывает губы.  
  
Нужно просто отдать приказ. Отключить искусственное легкое. Он задохнется. Это будет справедливо.  
  
Но ей не хочется представлять, как он задыхается — один. Там. Внизу. И не хочется думать, почему. Может быть, она в глубине души просто хороший человек. Хотелось бы верить.  
  
Можно же более гуманно… Например, приказать ритмоводителю спровоцировать инфаркт.  
  
Или — самое простое — передозировка снотворного. Отдать приказ, перебить ограничения аппаратуры, роботу-врачу приказать — и все. Все закончится.  
  
— Я не думал, — у него тихий хриплый голос, но она подскакивает в кресле, — что вы столь нерешительны. Вы не были такой. Мон.  
  
Она, заледенев, смотрит на его усмешку.  
  
Он не может знать. Никак. Он не может знать даже где находится, на какой планете. Больница автоматическая, у врача отключен речевой центр. Он не может… Откуда?!  
  
Его нужно ликвидировать немедленно. Немедленно. Сейчас же. Вдруг… кто-то пришел в больницу, вдруг блокираторы ослабли. Вдруг. Мало ли. Телеметрия показывает, что все в порядке, и он мог просто угадать, но…  
  
Нельзя же рисковать.  
  
Вот только, умирая, он будет знать, что это она отдала приказ.  
  
Мотма шипит ругательства — и взмахом руки убирает окна. И телеметрию, и этот его серый взгляд. Рвет связь с зондом. Робот сам вернется на свое место.  
  
Она успокоится. И вернется к вопросу через пару дней. Трезвой. С холодным рассудком. Спокойной. Никуда он не денется за два дня. И вот тогда ее рука не дрогнет, и все будет наконец-то как ему и следовало быть.  
  
Мир не должен подвергаться опасности потому, что Мон Мотма пять лет назад не смогла убить раненого лорда Вейдера, как того требовал здравый смысл. Соврать о его смерти спасшему его со «Звезды Смерти» Скайвокеру так, чтобы джедай поверил, смогла, а выполнить — нет.  
  
Неважно, почему.  
  
Мотма встает из кресла. Подходит к панорамному окну. Затемняет кабинет.  
  
Перед ней лежит вечный Корусант. Шпили, башни, переливы огней. Она привезла сюда угрозу. И сама же должна с ней разобраться. Пока не поздно. Должна.  
  
Завтра, думает Мотма. И упирается лбом в холодный транспарантил.  
  
  


**Корусант. Люк**

  
  
  
Люк проснулся рано, но когда спустился на кухню, у двери в сад уже сидела Лея. С чашкой кофе и датападом военного образца на коленях. Солнце только поднималось, и разноцветная трава сада меняла цвет с сиреневого на вишневый.  
  
 _«Привет»._  
  
Люк прошел на кухню, налил себе кофе. Поставил чашку на свой датапад, ухватил корзинку с булочками и вернулся к Лее.  
  
— Ты рано, — сказала она, не поднимая головы, когда он сел в соседнее кресло. — Занятия?  
  
— Нужно в архив. И к куратору, — Люк отхлебнул из кружки. — И вечером досдать наконец-то минимум.  
  
— Что там тебе осталось, литература? Это просто, — сказала Лея легко. — Пойдем после поужинаем вдвоем?  
  
Люк вздохнул.  
  
— Если бы это было просто, я бы с ним закончил еще пять лет назад.  
  
А не читал странные книжки, «которые должен знать каждый образованный человек», каждую свободную минуту. Люк в последнее время четко представлял этого «образованного человека» — хорошо обеспеченного государственного служащего. Похожего на его сокурсников в будущем. Человека, у которого есть время и желание читать про таких же — хорошо обеспеченных, умных, тоскующих по настоящему делу, но абстрактно, не желая шевелить и пальцем… Смотрящих на проплывающую мимо жизнь.  
  
Первое время ему даже нравилось. Незнакомые реалии. Множество деталей, отсылок на всем известное, о котором Люк впервые слышал. Интересно было распутывать.  
  
Недолго, к сожалению.  
  
— Ты просто перфекционист, — сказала Лея. — Тебе совсем не обязательно было читать всех замшелых из золотого периода. Ну правда, Люк. Я же тебе давала фильмы. Все твои снобы цитируют фильмы и сдавали точно по фильмам, я уверена.  
  
— Они могут себе позволить, — сказал Люк. — Но не фермер с Татуина. Галактика смотрит на меня, и все такое.  
  
Лея подняла голову от датапада.  
  
— Галактика, — повторила она, вздернув брови, — смотрит на тебя? Это нечто новенькое. Я в том смысле, что, конечно, смотрит, но при чем тут экзамен? И кто это сказал?  
  
— Мон, — ответил Люк. Откусил четверть булки и быстро слизал попытавшийся вытечь шоколад. — Желала мне удачи. В своем неподражаемом стиле.  
  
— Мон разучилась говорить не речами.  
  
— Дело не в этом, — сказал Люк. — Она ведь никак не могла мне сказать: тебя будут валить изо всех сил, придерутся к результатам, если смогут, и напишут сотню статей о «близком к народу» герое Республики. А все знают, что «близкий к народу» переводится как «необразованный чурбан». Не перед камерами же.  
  
— Ты прочитал Мон?  
  
— Ее общий настрой. — Люк пожал плечами. — Но, Лея, она же права. Я и сам так думал.  
  
— Перфекционист. — Лея вздохнула. — А она этим и пользуется. Хотелось бы знать, зачем… Может, и правда предупреждала, только на будущее. Люк, это настолько неважный экзамен, что его никто не заметит. Да даже если заметят, тестирование все равно автоматическое. Хотя ради тебя, может, и посадят живого профессора, а не дроида, но все равно же все под запись. Пусть только попробуют придраться! У тебя адвокат есть, я тебе напомню.  
  
Люк поморщился. Оспаривать результаты минимума в суде? Проще уж написать на груди: «Я тупой фермер» и ходить так. Дешевле обойдется.  
  
— И вообще, литература — это формальность, — продолжила Лея. — Дань идеальному прошлому, которого на самом деле никогда не было, когда все якобы были великолепно образованы, начитаны и умели поддержать любую беседу. И все это прекрасно понимают. Для вовремя ввернутых цитат есть техсредства. Для расшифровки, кстати, тоже. На нашем уровне все носят экраны. И все этим пользуются, я тебя уверяю. Так что сдашь ты этот хаттов уровень и сам удивишься, насколько было легко.  
  
Люк выпил еще кофе. Как говорили на Татуине, «джавы не чувствуют жары». Альдераанская принцесса не понимает, как это — не только не быть в состоянии опознать цитату, но и не понимать подсказку. И тем более — почему вокруг все смеются. Тут не поможет даже Сила — и без нее ясно, что дело в ассоциациях, которые известны и очевидны всем, кроме него.  
  
Для ассоциаций же недостаточно фильмов. Чтения классики — и серьезной, и популярной — тоже. В анамнезе должны быть обеспеченное детство в центральных мирах, неограниченный доступ к Сети и модные развлекательные поветрия.  
  
— Да дело даже не в уровне, — сказал Люк. — Хотя и в нем тоже. Все его сдали в одиннадцать. Кроме героя с Татуина. Даже Хан. Мне нужно как-то понимать людей, с которыми придется договариваться по работе, а как, если они разговаривают шифровками и шутят непонятно?  
  
— Свою выгоду все понимают. — Лея фыркнула. — Ты все равно не станешь своим в кругу снобов, хоть ты всю литературу Галактики прочитай. Но тебе точно туда нужно? И почему ты так обеспокоен? Что вчера случилось, а, Люк? Почему я не знаю?  
  
— С твоим новым поклонником побеседовали, — неохотно сказал Люк. — Он упражнялся в остроумии, а я делал вид, будто джедаи выше подобной ерунды.  
  
— Да ну! — Лея уткнулась в датапад. — И точно. А ты знаешь, что твой рейтинг вырос? И запись хвалят. Ты молодец!  
  
Люк вздохнул.  
  
— Я не политик, мне до этих рейтингов… Меня волнует то, что я половины издевок этого Лиана не понял.  
  
— Я тебе расшифрую, — Лея помахала рукой в воздухе. — Это все легко. Так мы сходим поужинать?  
  
— Просто поужинать или ради рейтинга?  
  
— И рейтинга тоже. — Лея усмехнулась. — Подхлестнуть слухи. Почему я вдруг без Хана, если мы вчера помирились, и прочее, и прочее…  
  
— Натурально вчера получилось, — сказал Люк.  
  
— В каждой постановке есть доля постановки. — Лея вздохнула. — Остальное — чистая правда.  
  
Люк поднял бровь.  
  
— Что опять сделал Хан? Нарушил обещание?  
  
Лея поморщилась.  
  
— Договорился с Пиеттом погоняться сегодня. Месяца не продержался. Я его услала проведать корабль, пока я злюсь.  
  
— Ты не злишься.  
  
Она отложила датапад.  
  
— Я понимаю, почему Пиетту хочется убиться. От вчерашней медали «За вклад в дело Победы» любой в его положении захочет. Я отказываюсь понимать, почему Хан так хочет ему помешать. Он взрослый человек, имеет право врезаться куда угодно.  
  
Томас Пиетт привел «Палач» с остатками флота от Эндора к Корусанту, защищать столицу. А Совет Империи приказал ему сдаться. И подписать добровольное принятие Республики, предоставить корабли в полное республиканское распоряжение. Большой вклад в дело победы, все верно. Насколько Люк знал, Пиетту угрожали семьей, недаром он немедленно развелся после.  
  
— Пиетт не убъется, он мне оппонировать должен. Он серьезно относится к обязательствам, — сказал Люк. — Мы с ним в немного сходном положении, не находишь? Тоже строим из себя непонятно кого втроем, чтобы выжить. Для симпатии этого вполне достаточно, тебе не кажется?  
  
— Кажется. И что Хан скучает по авантюрам, мне кажется тоже. По контрабандисту-Соло, по нашим бегствам от Империи. Золотое время настоящей жизни, чтоб его. Нашел о чем ностальгировать. Можно подумать, война закончилась…  
  
— Закончилась же, — сказал Люк. — Имперский Остаток — это несерьезно.  
  
— Именно поэтому и не закончилась, — сказала Лея. — Потому что несерьезно. Неопасно. Можно в Сенате побряцать оружием вдоволь.  
  
Слово «побряцать» для Люка до сих пор носило отпечаток Татуина. Песчаные люди оружием бряцали в самом прямом смысле.  
  
— Лиан тоже нес что-то похожее, — сказал он. — Кстати, спросил меня, почему я не отправлюсь в Остаток и не приведу его к порядку.  
  
— Да, — сказала Лея и постучала пальцем по датападу. — Я прочитала расшифровку. Ты хорошо ответил.  
  
Он тогда растерялся. Хорошо, что реакция удивления оказалась дипломатической.  
  
— Это был самый вежливый вариант «уйди от меня, безумный человек», который я когда-либо видела. — Лея улыбнулась. — А ты еще сомневаешься, настоящий ли ты дипломат. Кем тебе еще быть? Не простым же пилотом!  
  
— Всегда хотел попробовать быть простым пилотом.  
  
— Тебя бы никто не стал нанимать, — сказала Лея. — Ты в первый вылет взорвал «Звезду Смерти»! Мало ли что ты еще взорвешь.  
  
Люк улыбнулся. Допил кофе.  
  
— Кстати, о взорвать, — сказал он. — Ты придешь ко мне на защиту?  
  
Лея отвернулась. Потом сказала неохотно:  
  
— Люк. Ты же знаешь мое отношение к теме твоего диплома. Почему спрашиваешь?  
  
«Потому что все еще надеюсь, что ты переменишь отношение. Потому что тогда день, когда он умер, переживать будет проще. Если будет с кем поговорить. Просто посидеть. Вспомнить — пусть даже плохое, но вспомнить его живым».  
  
— Потому что мне нужна твоя поддержка, — сказал Люк. — И мнение того, кто знает, как на самом деле обстояли дела. Кому тоже… близка тема.  
  
— Близка! — Лея прерывисто вздохнула. — Ты…  
  
Сглотнула. И сказала негромко:  
  
— Ладно. Ладно. Я приду. Если сегодня ты со мной поужинаешь. И я прекрасно знаю, что это низко с моей стороны.  
  
— Отвратительный шантаж, — сказал Люк. Встал убрать чашку. И, проходя мимо Леи, наклонился и поцеловал ее в макушку.  
  
 _«Спасибо»._  
  
— Иди отсюда работать, — буркнула Лея. И когда он уже был у лестницы, добавила: — Не за что.  
  
  


**Корусант. Вейдер**

  
  
  
— Ненавижу ошибаться. Во врагах. Особенно.  
  
Из своего первого (наверное) здесь допроса он точно помнил лишь один вопрос. У него требовали данные доступа к счетам. Мон — тогда он еще не понял, что это Мон, хотя и должен был — требовала их так настойчиво, что проговорилась: «Империя проиграла, сопротивление бесполезно».  
  
«Сын отказался признавать меня мертвым», — подумал он тогда. И потерял сознание с чувством полного довольства жизнью.  
  
Были, разумеется, и другие варианты. Люка могли убить при взятии Корусанта. Но верить в это он не хотел. Люку везло, Люка вела Сила — сомнительно, что бросила в момент победы. Хоть Силе и безразличны человеческие победы.  
  
Он пять лет лежал в плену. Его должны были признать официально мертвым со дня на день. Государство получит все его счета, и у Мон не оставалось ни единой причины держать его в живых. Она должна была отдать приказ о ликвидации. Хотя бы из страха. Она так хорошо спряталась, а он ее разгадал. Она должна была испугаться.  
  
Она и испугалась, четко по плану, но ни через цикл сна, ни через два не отдала приказа.  
  
Он не понимал, почему.  
  
Манипулятор врача коснулся его руки. Языком слепых, глухих и немых, разной длины прикосновениями и поглаживаниями сказал: «Пришел приказ поднять норму калорий».  
  
И Вейдер рассмеялся — кашляя и задыхаясь. Значит, казнь откладывается? Или казнить недокормленного Мотме противно? О чем она вообще думает и с чего бы ее интересует, насколько он похудел и похудел ли?  
  
— Продолжаем план, — сказал он, когда стал в состоянии говорить. — Причина смерти на твое усмотрение.  
  
«Тромб».  
  
— Принято.  
  
Мотма решила, что если его запереть в месте, где нет людей, приковать к кровати-жизнеобеспечению и встроенному в нее немому и глухому меддроиду, то он никуда не денется. Забыла или не знала, что меддроиды умеют учиться. Читать по губам. Или языку слепоглухонемых. Если учить достаточно долго и терпеливо. У него времени было достаточно, а терпение пришлось отыскать.  
  
Когда дроид смог отвечать, то был настолько рад возможности разговаривать, что делился всей доступной информацией. Было ее немного, выход в Сеть больница для своих дроидов не открывала. Но Вейдер узнал самое главное: текущий год и сектор Корусанта, в котором находился.  
  
А название больницы «35-я автоматическая Фонда ‘Великая Республика’ под патронажем президента Мотмы» сказало ему остальное.  
  
Автоматические больницы на Корусанте сорок лет назад построил Палпатин. Для безденежных ветеранов войны Клонов. Вейдер это хорошо помнил. Он возил войска на Клент, в гипере смотрел записанные заседания. И как раз тогда осознал, что политику следует менять. Если просвещенные, образованные сенаторы (частично будущая республиканская оппозиция, частично — будущие Императорские Советники) позволили себе критиковать подобный проект, потому что он «расхолаживает бойцов» и «подрывает заинтересованность в победе», то разговаривать с ними не о чем. Таких — только в переработку.  
  
Он лежал в больнице на нижних ярусах, для безнадежных, не имеющих родственников. На складе ненужных людей. Как и все склады, этот был полностью автоматизирован. От поступления пациента до его смерти. Но собственного крематория в больнице не держали, не того уровня заведение. Тела перемещали до крематория нижних ярусов. Дроиды-уборщики.  
  
Дроидов не подкупишь, не уговоришь, Сила на их мозги не действует. Из подобной ловушки не убежать. Притворишься мертвым — умрешь в крематории. Полностью, разумеется, автоматическом.  
  
«Сделано», — просигналил врач.  
  
Как было бы проще, если бы приказ отключить подачу блокиратора не вступал в противоречие с прямым приказом Мотмы. У этого 2–1B личность развилась неплохо, но базовые ограничители одной беседой не снять. Хоть за год, хоть за три. Слова — неэффективны. С работающим шунтом и хоть каким интерфейсом разработки он бы снял противоречие за пять минут. Но сейчас, пока пациент был жив, врач должен был качать ему блокиратор и держать прикованным к постели.  
  
«Пациент 05–10867 объявлен мертвым. Отсоединение от систем госпиталя. Остановка подачи блокиратора».  
  
Свет в комнате погас. Вейдер медленно выдохнул через рот. Полное отсоединение, все верно. Автономии кровати хватит на три часа. Потом он начнет задыхаться. Когда прекратится действие блокиратора, он не знал. При анестезиях оно исчезало спустя пару часов. Но никого не держали под блокиратором пять лет. Возможно, он потерял Силу окончательно.  
  
Что ж. Если так, это всего лишь очередная ампутация — будто их мало было. Он проживет и без Силы — если выживет сейчас.  
  
Зашипев, открылась дверь. Влетели уборщики — шары с манипуляторами. Модель 5–65А. Дешевка. Их приказ — взять мусор с пометкой «05–10867», погрузить на платформу за дверью, отвести к месту утилизации. Простая, тупая по своей сути программа. И если понимать, как думали те, кто ее писал, — а он сам писал таких достаточно, и на Татуине, и на Куате: уборщики нужны всегда, а ломаются постоянно, — то можно немного подстроиться. В самом начале цепочки крылась большая дыра, и звали ее «классификатор».  
  
Самые дешевые уборщики — универсалы. Следовательно, должны уметь сортировать мусор. Общее решение слишком сложно для их дешевых мозгов, которых едва хватает на навигацию и манипуляторы, и потому при сортировке они полагаются на опознавательные маркеры.  
  
Например, номер пациента. И им все равно, что этим номером помечены и человек, и кровать, и меддроид. Объект один, номер совпадает. Грузи его!  
  
Начального количества уборщиков на кровать не хватило. Они зачирикали. Вейдер поморщился. Все же какая-то часть их тупых мозгов опознала в нем живого человека, иначе интерфейс «комфортного поведения» не включился бы. Но настолько базовый модуль редко соединяли с основным. Как обстояло дело в этой конкретной модели, он не помнил. Наверняка так же, как и в остальных малобюджетных — то есть никак.  
  
Вокруг загудело. Кровать качнулась. В его руку вцепился манипулятор врача. Вейдер чуть сжал холодные пальцы. Врач ему достался молодой и нервный, что спецификации модели 2–1B противоречило. Впрочем, ему приказали не лечить пациента — тут любой врач немного тронется программой.  
  
Кровать выплыла наружу, и Вейдер сощурился от яркого света. Слишком долго пробыл в полумраке палаты. Он не видел почти ничего — серые пятна стен, светло-серые шары уборщиков вокруг. Неразумно устроено. Неудобно вывозить трупы через основной коридор. Впрочем, если нет никаких посетителей, почему бы и нет. В богатых заведениях уборщики входили через стену палаты. Чтобы не попадаться людям на глаза. И не волновать. Не напоминать о смерти.  
  
Платформа вылетела из люка в темноту Корусанта. Вейдер глотнул редкого и грязного воздуха, закашлялся.  
  
Отвратительно чувствовать себя развалиной. Особенно полуслепой. Он не видел города, только огни и темноту. Угадывал пропасть внизу и горы небоскребов вокруг. Над головой вспыхивали явные рекламы — где-то десять этажей вверх. Верно, больница находилась на самой границе уровней.  
  
Платформа резко провалилась вниз — и так же резко затормозила. И замерла, подрагивая.  
  
Вейдер усмехнулся. Сработало.  
  
«Классификатор» уборщиков пытался понять, где же следует утилизировать мусор «05–10867». Госпитальная запись классифицировала Вейдера как человека, медицинская — как киборга, а код кровати — как медицинское оборудование. Куда его следовало везти: на свалку, на ремонтный пункт или в человеческий крематорий?  
  
«Они меня не слышат!»  
  
Вейдер поморщился. Паникующий врач щипался.  
  
Конечно, его не слышали, у него с этими уборщиками и протокола-то общего не было.  
  
— Даже если нас классифицируют в киборги, — сказал Вейдер, — у нас в сумме такой процент механики, что ремонтный пункт неизбежен. Нас попытаются разобрать на запчасти.  
  
«Попытаются!»  
  
— А мы не дадимся. С тобой войдут в контакт по общему каналу. Ты все расскажешь. Подключишь меня к среде. И они наши.  
  
Платформа качнулась. И двинулась вниз.  
  
«У меня запросили список повреждений!» — торжествующе выбил врач на его руке.  
  
— Шунт мне не забудь, — сказал Вейдер.  
  
Все же ремонтная зона. Получилось.  
  
Ну что ж… Он посмотрел вверх, на летящие огни, и усмехнулся. И начал вспоминать основные протоколы дроидов дна Корусанта.  
  
  


**Корусант. Люк**

  
  
  
Выйдя из Архива, Люк огляделся, расправил плечи, посмотрел на яркий город вокруг и чистое небо — и решил не включать экран. Не хотелось видеть поток новостей, сообщений, геотагов и рекламы поверх зданий и людей. Вызвал с коммуникатора такси в Университет и пару минут до его прилета просто дышал, смотря на сияющие шпили Сената.  
  
Водитель-трибл Люка не узнал. Или не подал виду. Вел он себя профессиональнее многих: когда Люк сел в салон и проигнорировал ненавязчивое приглашение побеседовать, его сразу же правильно поняли и ни одна голова водителя больше к нему не обращалась. Они продолжали болтать между собой, но Люк чувствовал направленное на себя ровное внимание. Наверняка если бы он высказал неудовольствие, головы бы или замолчали, или отделили салон — что вероятнее.  
  
Собственный транспорт у Люка, разумеется, был. Скоростной и новый. Но Люку не нравилось летать по Корусанту: слишком плотное движение, слишком много ограничений. Даже гонщики вроде Пиетта и Хана носились пусть и без правил, но только в определенное время по одной из двух трасс для тяжелого автоматического транспорта в верхней атмосфере. На это закрывали глаза. Однако спустись они ниже — права бы отобрали невзирая на звания и легендарность.  
  
Люк учился водить в пустыне, а затем так долго летал на истребителе, что в гражданской машине почувствовал себя неуютно и не до конца привык до сих пор. Ни оружия, ни R2D2. Последнего ни один тупой искин машины заменить не мог. И что за удовольствие плестись в одиночестве по Корусантским пробкам? Гораздо удобнее взять такси с органическим водителем и послушать, что он расскажет. И как.  
  
А то между приемами, университетом и интервью можно и забыть, как выглядят и думают нормальные люди. Или не люди — как в данном случае.  
  
Люк смотрел в окно и улыбался. Головы водителя обсуждали одновременно общегалактический турнир по саббаку, цены на воду, органическую пищу, ее отличие от синтезированной и великие перспективы в малых двигателях теперь, когда…  
  
— Что? — Люк вскинулся. — Прошу прощения, уважаемый, но что вы только что сказали?  
  
— Что все патенты Черного Лорда теперь в публичном домене, — ответила левая голова. — И Фондору не обломилось, и Куату! Будет нам теперь дешевых двигателей…  
  
— Прекрасно будет! — воскликнула правая голова. — Э-э, ты смотри, куда летишь! У-у, куда лезешь, гад, видишь же, такси, живого человека везем, не банку с диодами! Подсеки его, пусть знает, подсеки!  
  
Левая верхняя рука водителя дала правой голове подзатыльник, и голова притихла.  
  
— Тихо ты, — сказала левая голова. — Видишь, клиент интересуется. Что-то не так, господин клиент?  
  
— Все так, — негромко ответил Люк. — Спасибо.  
  
Значит, отца уже признали мертвым. Все же признали, по ускоренной процедуре для без вести пропавших в бою. Пять лет назад Мон ярилась, когда Люк отказался поддержать ее и подтвердить смерть отца. «Я не видел его мертвым», — сказал тогда Люк. И ей, и юристам, и военным. Дело было не в том, что он не поверил Мон. Поверил. Но она не дала ему попрощаться, и он немного отомстил. Это оказалось приятно. Собственно, приятно было до сих пор, при одном воспоминании. Подобает ли такая мелочность джедаю, Люк уже давно не задумывался.  
  
Тогда, на Звезде, он сделал все правильно. Почти все. Но он отшвырнул меч — и теперь, вспоминая, ему хотелось дать в ухо тому себе за глупейшее позерство. Очень умно, швыряться мечами в пропасть. Останься меч у него на поясе, отец бы его призвал левой рукой, зарубил бы Императора и остался бы жив. Не обязательно, конечно же, не обязательно, но шансы бы настолько возросли… И нужно было везти его на «Палач». К его медикам. К его союзникам. Они договорились бы, конечно же, договорились…  
  
На самом деле, Люк в этом сомневался. В глубине души, где жили сомнения и какой-то очень усталый и циничный, похожий на Хана-после-победы, Люк Скайвокер, он был уверен, что — не договорились бы. Они с отцом были совсем разными. Ничего общего. Кроме того, что оба изменили мир, но и это… Люку же повезло. Если бы на него не свалились дроиды, если бы не Хан, не Лея, не Бен, не Йода, не все Восстание и не друзья из эскадрона, — сидел бы он до сих пор на Татуине и мечтал попасть в Академию. Ну, или помер бы в очередном рейде тускенов. А отец создал флот Империи из разрозненных частей, принадлежавших планетам и доминионам, сам будучи непонятно кем.  
  
Работая над дипломом, Люк перерыл военный архив тех лет и нашел множество упоминаний о Скайвокерах и Анакинах. Даже одно об Анакине Скайвокере — предпенсионного возраста набуанце, интенданте забытой всеми базы. Но отца он найти не сумел. И даже не знал, как тот тогда выглядел. То ли информацию очень тщательно зачистили, то ли отца звали совсем иначе, а Бен ему… Впрочем, не соврал. Бен же никогда не утверждал, что отца звали Анакином Скайвокером, просто не мешал ему так думать.  
  
— Господин клиент, вам нехорошо?  
  
Люк моргнул. Машина заходила на посадку. На него обеспокоенно смотрела правая голова водителя.  
  
— Все отлично, — сказал Люк. Провел карточкой над платежной панелью. Что ж, недорого. Жаль, совсем город не посмотрел, отвлекся. Хотел отдохнуть, мда. — Спасибо, мне было очень интересно.  
  
— Да мы завсегда! — воскликнули обе головы. — Я вам послал идентификатор, господин клиент, будете возвращаться — вызовите нас! Такие трассы покажу, такие виды — нипочем не пожалеете!  
  
— Буду иметь в виду, — улыбнулся Люк. Вылез из машины.  
  
Впереди белели башни исторического здания Университета. Здание рабочее было у него под ногами — уходило вниз до самой земли Корусанта. Город, а не небоскреб. Большую часть его занимало жилье для малообеспеченных и лекционные залы (а также сады, спортивные комплексы для десяти рас, лаборатории…). Университет не признавал заочного сетевого обучения, студенты должны были являться лично если не на лекции, то на семинары, и обязательно на каждый из зачетов. Которых, откровенно говоря, могло быть и поменьше.  
  
Частная зона Университета начиналась за легким изящным заборчиком, отделенная от парковки узкой полосой рыжего газона. При попытке миновать ворота без пропуска (или перелезть через заборчик) нарушителя немедленно хватала охрана и выпроваживала подальше.  
  
Поэтому журналисты ждали его на газоне и на дорожке к воротам.  
  
Люк оглядел пестро разодетую толпу, рой камер над их головами и огляделся. Парковка пустовала. Студенты и преподаватели парковались на внутренних стоянках комплекса, это ему захотелось пройти мимо исторического здания, полюбоваться… Кто-то его сдал. Либо говорливый водитель, либо — что более вероятно — транспортная компания. Поэтому его встречали именно здесь. И встречали именно его. С чего бы это вдруг?  
  
На него набросились сразу же, как только он ступил на дорожку. Камеры вились перед лицом, как явинские мухи.  
  
— Люк Скайвокер! Ваши комментарии!  
  
— Ваша реакция!  
  
— Что вы почувствовали, когда узнали?  
  
«Что именно я узнал?» Люк ошарашенно моргнул и включил экран.  
  
Первым всплыло сообщение от Леи пятиминутной давности.  
  
«Ты почему все еще вне доступа?! Свяжись со мной немедленно!»  
  
А вторым — новость дня:  
  
«Обнародовано завещание галактического преступника лорда Вейдера. Все получает государство — кроме одного патента!»  
  
«Люк Скайвокер — наследник военного преступника».  
  
«Патент на двигатель малой яхты получает Люк Скайвокер. Что это — издевательство? Намек? Шутка?»  
  
Патент на двигатель малой яхты?  
  
— Я потрясен, — честно сказал Люк.  
  
«Я хочу видеть этот патент. Немедленно. Что отец хотел мне сказать?»  
  
— Как вам кажется, зачем он так поступил?  
  
Люк пожал плечами.  
  
— У лорда Вейдера было своеобразное чувство юмора. Извините, я опаздываю на встречу.  
  
Он пересек границу Университета, отошел от нее подальше и позвонил Лее.  
  
— Патент не принесет тебе денег, — сообщила Лея первым делом. — Куат снял двигатель с производства после войны Клонов. Это хорошо.  
  
— Хорошо? — удивился Люк. Ему не особенно нужны были деньги, но логику сестры он искренне не понял.  
  
— Конечно! Этот дар нельзя интерпретировать как оплату за какие-то услуги. Или компенсацию. Оплата плоха сама по себе…  
  
— Какая еще оплата? За что?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — огрызнулась Лея. — Когда журналисты придумают — узнаем. А еще, кто-то наверняка напишет, что это тебе компенсация за руку. Имей в виду.  
  
Люк поморгал.  
  
— Компенсация?  
  
— Не думай об этом. Просто имей в виду и не удивляйся.  
  
— Постараюсь, — журналисты удивляли Люка регулярно.  
  
— Плохо то, — сказала Лея, — что ты же начнешь выяснять, зачем тебе достался именно этот патент, а не выбросишь его куда подальше.  
  
Люк вздохнул. Открыл было рот.  
  
— Не отвечай, — произнесла она быстро. — Не будем повторять аргументы. Я не согласна, но да, это твое дело и разбирайся с ним сам. У меня заседание сейчас начнется, я побежала. Снисходительней к прессе. Убивай не всех.  
  
— Я вообще очень мирный, — сказал Люк и отключил связь под ее хихиканье. Вздохнул. Пресса кого угодно загонит на Темную Сторону Силы. Хоть бы в университете не обсуждали горячую новость.  
  
Он прошел к старому зданию по лужайке — прямо по траве, дорожек в университетском саду не было. Не по недосмотру, а из-за философии. Основатели полагали, что человек не должен забывать ощущение настоящей земли под ногами. Люку казалось, они были правы. После вечных коридоров пройти по траве было приятно. Траву, конечно, высевали особенную, иначе ноги сотен студентов превратили бы газон в грязевую лужу, и «настоящей» она была только в том смысле, что не являлась пластиковой. Но Люк не считал это важным.  
  
В старом здании стены покрывал мрамор, коридоры были широки и высоки. Здесь уже не учились, большую его часть занимали музей университета и старая библиотека. В здании так же обитала администрация, проходили конгрессы и вручались дипломы. Сейчас мраморные коридоры пустовали: середина дня, большинство студентов на занятиях, а администрация работает.  
  
Люк прошел в маленький внутренний сад у кабинетов Арбитража по эквивалентности сертификатов об образовании, сел на скамью за цветущим кустом. Широкие листья и алые цветы закрыли его от окон Арбитража. Послал извинения научному руководителю.  
  
«Разумеется, Люк, это важнее! — мгновенно ответил профессор Са. — Можно подумать, он заранее знал, что вы будете писать эту работу. Такое совпадение!»  
  
Люк вздохнул. При чем тут его диплом? Где связь, кроме самого отца?  
  
«Вы уже видели патент?»  
  
«Нет», — ответил Люк. В почте у него лежало послание от адвокатской конторы «Гирг и Геллер», занимавшейся, судя по новостям, завещанием отца. Поговорить бы с ними… Но первый же запрос на инфопортал показал: бесполезно. Отец, ничего не объяснив, пять лет назад оставил этим адвокатам свое завещание. За два дня до отлета на Эндор. Они не вели с ним раньше никаких дел. А ведь у него были свои адвокаты… Почему он предпочел этих, малоизвестных?  
  
Чтобы выжили в смуте дележа власти после поражения?  
  
«Утверждают, будто он выдан за два года до Войны клонов, на Куате, — написал профессор. — На имя Дарта Вейдера. Проверьте немедленно. Если это правда, это же открытие десятилетия! Если он официально сменил имя, должны были остаться записи. Или даже свидетели!»  
  
Занимаясь дипломом, Люк, в качестве побочного результата, достоверно установил, что имя Дарт Вейдер возникло на третий год войны. Если где-то в записях Куата осталось настоящее имя отца, Лея с ума сойдет от такой перспективы. Хотя, скорее всего, с Люком Скайвокером это имя связать будет невозможно. Может быть отца все же звали Анакин, если это имя не являлось очередной маской, если отец не назывался так только для Бена, — но не Скайвокер. Редкая фамилия, и всех, ее носивших, Люк за пять лет уже проверил. Не подошел никто.  
  
Люк открыл письмо юристов, пробежал глазами стандартный текст и открыл патент.  
  
Куат. Выдан за два года до Войны Клонов, все верно, почти сорок пять лет назад. Двигатель малой яхты. Владелец прав — «Скайвокер, Люк», право наследства от «Вейдера, Дарта» подтверждено. Авторские права принадлежат — набор цифр и букв. Куатский шифр. Куат не разглашает имен своих инженеров. Дата покупки…  
  
«Простите, профессор, не выйдет с открытием. Никаких смен имен, Вейдер этот патент попросту купил у Куата. Пять лет назад».  
  
Люк смотрел на дату приобретения и отказывался что-либо понимать. Отец купил этот патент — в числе прочих устаревших, блоком из десяти, — за месяц до Эндора. И оставил ему. Именно этот патент на двигатель малой яхты. Полностью бесполезный, судя по оценке экспертов Куата. Зачем?  
  
Патент интересно обходил опасное ограничение по нагреву давно снятого с производства сорта керамики. Какое-то время яхта с этим двигателем была самой быстрой в своем классе… Но была ли она построена?  
  
А если была — то для кого?  
  
  


**Корусант. Вейдер**

  
  
  
Платформа перемещения мусора курсировала на десятом уровне — сразу над основными транспортными трассами. Вейдер смотрел на тяжелые транспортники, повернув голову. Темная земля угадывалась внизу.  
  
«Осталось меньше часа автономии!»  
  
— Сколько?  
  
«Пятьдесят девять минут».  
  
— Уменьши ритм дыхания, — сказал Вейдер, смотря вниз.  
  
Тысячелетия назад здесь начали строить первые шахты — и первые поселения при шахтах. Удобное положение привело торговцев, а торговцы — всех остальных. Теперь ниже сотого уровня люди не жили. И предпочитали не спускаться. Трудно дышать без респиратора. И холодно. Постоянные ветра: высокая турбулентность из-за транспортного потока.  
  
«Платформа только что пересекла границу сектора».  
  
— Хорошо. Далеко. Не найдут.  
  
«Вам нужно в тепло».  
  
Нужно. Рядом одни руины дроидов и никакой пленки — закрыться нечем. Синяя госпитальная рубашка не защищала нисколько. Он и забыл, когда ему в последний раз было холодно.  
  
«Нам опять отказали в приеме! Осталось сорок минут!»  
  
Каркас меддроида рядом сменил расплющенный дроид-уборщик. Труп катера у ног подняли транспортировщики и уволокли в сторону.  
  
— Представься медоборудованием. С мертвым киборгом.  
  
«Но они же могут… Там не будет условий!»  
  
— Делай.  
  
Казалось, что дышать все тяжелее. Психологический обман: не изменились ни ритм, ни содержание кислорода, ни содержание дряни в атмосфере. До самого отключения жизнеобеспечения они не изменятся. Что будет первым, он задохнется или остановится сердце?  
  
Раньше перестали действовать обезболивающие.  
  
Вейдер сжал зубы, пережидая первый приступ и удивление от количества боли — тоже, оказывается, отвык, — и поначалу даже приписал покачнувшуюся кровать гудящей голове и прыгающему восприятию.  
  
«Нас взяли!» — возликовал врач.  
  
Кровать подняли транспортировщики и дернули вверх и влево, уволокли в открывшийся рот ангара. Там было светло — до рези в глазах — и гораздо теплее. Внутри находилось подобие верфи. Вейдера подняли почти до самого потолка. Перед глазами проплывали балки — остатки креплений настоящей верфи.  
  
Когда-то здесь собирали транспортники. Старые модели. Для новых выбрали ангар получше и побольше. Не менее века назад.  
  
Кровать поставили на «лепесток» — и ритм дыхания тут же поднялся до нормального.  
  
«Нам сказали ждать, — сообщил врач, — но не сказали, чего».  
  
— Оценки, — ответил Вейдер. — Ремонтная система должна решить, что с нами делать. Подождем.  
  
«Я сообщил, что вас классифицировали как не подлежащего ремонту».  
  
— Ты сделал правильно.  
  
«Что, если нас не станут слушать? Если не опознают, что вы живы?»  
  
С новыми псевдоличностями невозможно работать. Никакого опыта.  
  
— Здесь и не такое видели.  
  
Как Вейдер и ожидал, вполне живой «мусор» ремонтную систему ангара ничуть не удивил.  
  
— Классификационная ошибка, — констатировала система через дроид-наблюдатель, неприятно похожий на оставшийся в палате. Более старая модель. Номер Вейдер не мог вспомнить. — Сломан не безнадежно. Наверху разучились чинить.  
  
Вейдер хмыкнул.  
  
— Не могу не согласиться.  
  
Дроид облетел вокруг кровати, негромко попискивая.  
  
— Я могу отключить «модуль комфорта», — предложил Вейдер. Звук его раздражал. Модуль сам по себе — тоже. Его личные дроиды никогда не попискивали забавно, не запинались, не путали слова, не были неуклюжи. Правильно сконструированный дроид быстрее и ловчее человека. И не является ни домашним животным, ни недалеким дядюшкой. Вообще не является человеком, хоть и в состоянии неплохо имитировать личность (лучше, чем многие биологические люди). Глупо об этом забывать.  
  
«Глаз» ремонтной системы развернулся, завис у него над лицом. Внезапно стих лязг.  
  
«Нас окружило полем!» — ненужно просигналил врач: Вейдер поле прекрасно засек и сам. Врач опять щипался. Систему разработки бы, какую угодно допотопную. Врач не должен так паниковать. Пусть даже за пациента, которого чуть не потерял.  
  
— Ремонтник? — спросила ремонтная система. — Верхний ремонтник?  
  
— Да, — сказал Вейдер, смотря в поцарапанный бок дроида. С него явно считывали телеметрию — выясняли, не врет ли, потому и изолировали: минимизировали помехи. Интересное отношение.  
  
— Нужна наладка, — сказала система. — Калибровка. Новые модели. Нужен ремонтник. Могу взять.  
  
— Могу согласиться, — ответил Вейдер. Еще бы он не согласился на эдакий подарок Силы. — Условие?  
  
— Проверка, — сказала система. — Чинишь себя сам. Среда, запчасти, глупые руки — дам. Не дам умной помощи.  
  
— Согласен. Необходимо обслуживание для биологической компоненты.  
  
— Учтено, — сказала система. Поле исчезло. — Есть место для гуманоида. Воздух, вода. Статус синтезатора еды неизвестен, не подключен. Был исправен пять лет назад.  
  
Обслуживание нижних систем явно не находилось в приоритете новой власти. Зря.  
  
— Системы общего контроля будут отключены.  
  
— Разумеется, — сказал Вейдер. — И где же?..  
  
И заметил сам: окна «места для гуманоида» выходили на ангар, находились под самым потолком и бликовали от перемещающихся источников света. Когда дроид и за ним кровать подлетели поближе, он увидел, что в одном из окон стоял цветок. Вполне живой. И цвел темно-синим.  
  
— Протокол обслуживания биологической системы «герань» будет передан на терминал, — сказала ремонтная система.  
  
— Прекрасно, — ответил Вейдер, — биологические системы — это не ко мне.  
  


***

  
  
«Местом для гуманоида» были рабочая комната и спальня, для него пока бесполезная: кровать не пролезла бы в дверь. Кровать поставили у пультов, подключили к системе ангара.  
  
— Запрос?  
  
— Система разработки на ручном управлении, — сказал Вейдер. — Канал связи с тобой. Дроид-рабочий по металлу. Тело ходящего дроида, желательно медицинского. Два репульсора, я уточню характеристику. И нейрошунт — если есть.  
  
— Шунта нет, — был ответ. — Репульсоров нет. Дроид рабочий — время ожидания три минуты. Дроид медицинский — десять минут. Канал выделен. Терминалы инициализированы. Удачи.  
  
И дроид вылетел прочь.  
  
«Зачем медицинский дроид?» — запросил врач.  
  
— Вернем тебе ноги, — ответил Вейдер. — И голову. Будешь разговаривать.  
  
Мон не мелочилась: вместо того, чтобы просто отключить динамики, его врачу открутили голову. Голова дроидам 2–1B на самом деле была нужна лишь для динамиков, даже смотрели они не «глазами», а датчиками и камерами на корпусе. Смонтировать динамик на корпусе было бы быстрее, но врач все еще переживал потерю головы. Что ж, голова так голова, почему бы и нет. Процесс изъятия врача из кровати Вейдера беспокоил гораздо больше. Но на кровать у него были обширные планы, и оставлять в ней врача им противоречило.  
  
— Подними меня, — сказал он.  
  
Когда кровать перестроилась в сидение, Вейдер выдохнул. Повел плечами. Гораздо лучше. Хоть спину и дернуло, и дышать стало больнее. В руку врезался наручник, Вейдер поморщился. Нахмурился на ожившие терминалы. И попытался потянуться к ним Силой. Развернуть.  
  
То место между ребрами, где его соединял с миром холодный поток, пустовало. Все еще.  
  
Прибыл ТЕ-789–974, дроид-рабочий по металлу. Сварка и резка. От тонкой проволоки до обшивки гражданского катера. Для его нужд вполне достаточно умный. В качестве проверки дроид разрезал металлический стул на трубки и спаял их вновь. Вейдер остался доволен и позволил перерезать свой наручник.  
  
Было странно протянуть руку, развернуть к себе консоль, повернуть экраны. Ощутить под пальцами металл и пластик — не ткань постельного белья.  
  
Дрожать вытянутая вперед рука начала отвратительно быстро. Вейдер взял с подставки клавиатуру, разложил на коленях. Запустил систему и опустил руку на колено — отдохнуть.  
  
Голографические клавиатуры сюда не добрались, что неудивительно. Предыдущий ремонтник явно предпочел надежность удобству. Точные датчики движения — штука капризная, не для нижних ярусов. Здесь условия сходны с армейскими: чем меньше технике требуется поддержка, тем лучше.  
  
Привезли каркас меддроида 2–1B с прожженным насквозь корпусом: в него стреляли в упор. Прекрасно. То, что нужно.  
  
— 2–1B, подключайся к системе, — сказал Вейдер. — Сначала диагностика.  
  
Запустилась связь с ремонтной системой — он видел статус верфи, изменить, однако, ничего не мог, как его и предупреждали. Часть верфи работала с недостаточной скоростью. Неудивительно: рабочие элементы светились красным через один. Критически несовместимые версии программ, изношенность… Давно здесь никого не было.  
  
Развернулась программа диагностики периферии, версии аж пятнадцатилетней давности. Предыдущий ремонтник был, оказывается, консерватором, Совет Стандартов одобрил новую версию еще за три года до Эндора…  
  
«Вам нужны лекарства, — написал врач в окне консоли. — Как можно быстрее».  
  
— Список?  
  
Вейдер растянул схему периферии на весь экран.  
  
Ну что ж… все не так плохо. Кровать не пострадала, все ее компоненты прекрасно опознались. Искусственные легкие работали, очистка крови активна. Его собственные имплантаты… опознаны, целы и пассивны, кроме ритмоводителя. Имплантат в спинном мозге — полностью мертв.  
  
Не повезло. Встать с кровати не выйдет. Он это, конечно, предполагал, но все же…  
  
Из хороших новостей: у врача полностью цельный корпус, никак не интегрированный в кровать. Они всего лишь убрали ему ноги, приварили к несущей раме и подключили его стандартными средствами. Прекрасно.  
  
Он бросил взгляд на консоль. На перечень из десяти препаратов. Из них три светились красным.  
  
Алицефамин, летин, кариатан. Обезболивающее, подавление отторжения имплантатов, кроветворное.  
  
— Обойдемся без обезболивающего, — сказал Вейдер. — Остальные два возьмешь сам, на мой соцномер.  
  
Если стандартную корзину соцобеспечения не отменили новые власти. Алицефамин — чудовищно дорогой чудо-препарат Нориатиса — в корзину, разумеется, не входил, но ничто иное на Вейдера уже не действовало.  
  
«Вас же найдут!»  
  
— У меня не один номер, — сказал Вейдер.  
  
И, пожалуй, Дэвид Скау, инженер-робототехник, попавший в пожар и еле выживший, подойдет лучше прочих. У него должны были остаться деньги, на его счет шли отчисления за два коммерческих патента. Хватит на остальные медикаменты из списка. И на одежду. Больничная рубашка раздражала.  
  
— Сейчас, — сказал Вейдер, набирая последовательность команд, — я покажу процесс твоего отделения. И приступим.  
  
«Как, сейчас?»  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
«Вы устали».  
  
— Я выспался на всю жизнь вперед.  
  
Конечно, он устал. Ломило шею. С непривычки гудела рука, дышать было болезненно — но все это не имело никакого значения. У него в первый раз за пять лет была элементарная власть над окружающим миром. Его действия рождали результат. Он больше не был парализован и почти мертв на складе полумертвых. Он был жив — и не собирался терять время.  
  


**Корусант. Люк**

  
  
  
Зал для защиты диплома они с руководителем выбирали с расчетом на будущих коллег Люка, любопытствующих, непрофессиональных журналистов и студентов-психологов, вечно собирающих материал для статьи-которую-наконец-то-опубликуют.  
  
— Таким образом, — сказал Люк, выходя из-за схем, — доказано, что, во-первых, объединение флота поздней Республики было частной инициативой…  
  
И выступление он готовил не столько для комиссии, сколько для скептической — и жадной до развлечений — аудитории.  
  
Декан Ли смотрел рассеянно, без выражения. Научный руководитель ободряюще улыбался. Генерал разведки Илан постукивал пальцем по столу и, казалось, скучал. Пиетт — официальный оппонент Люка — глядел в свой датапад. Приглашенный представитель дружественного факультета философии, представитель еще старореспубликанского состава, профессор Шлиан то ли спал, то ли нет.  
  
— Во-вторых, показана невозможность осуществления этого плана без инноваций всеобщей Сети того периода. Влияние Сети на завершение Войны Клонов представляется, таким образом, несомненным. У меня все.  
  
Люк поднял глаза на Лею и Хана. Они сидели в глубине пустого зала, у двери. Хан поднял большой палец. Лея чуть улыбнулась и кивнула. От нее до Люка волнами докатывалось облегчение.  
  
Люк старался сделать свой диплом насколько мог нейтральным, учитывая тему. И название подобрал, чтобы никого не задеть случайно. «Исследование влияния Сети на победу Республики в войне Клонов» — куда уж выхолощеннее. О формировании будущего Имперского флота было невозможно рассказать, совсем не упомянув имени того, кто флоты объединял, но ему удалось назвать отца лишь дважды. И сконцентрироваться не на личности, не на мотивах, а на процессе и деталях плана.  
  
Но защиту закрыли все равно.  
  
Получившуюся работу Хан назвал «практическим пособием по захвату власти» и предлагал внести это в подзаголовок. Люк отказался — и теперь, пожалуй, жалел. Если он правильно понял присутствие генерала разведки, его диплом похоронят в архивах. И никто никогда его не прочтет — кроме этих людей.  
  
— Почему вы сочли эту тему важной? — спросил Пиетт. Стандартный и неизбежный вопрос. Ответить Люк мог и во сне.  
  
— Как будущего дипломата, меня интересовали средства, какими адмиралов флотов Войны Клонов удалось склонить к сотрудничеству и самоограничению полномочий на благо общей победы, несмотря на существенные различия между их целями, идеологиями и военными стратегиями. Ни в республиканских, ни в имперских военных источниках мне не удалось найти полной картины.  
  
— Объясните ваш подход к подбору источников.  
  
— Я опирался на военный архив Республики, — Люк открыл перечень документов на центральном экране, — архив имперского разведывательного управления, открытые источники того периода и личные интервью со все еще живыми участниками переговоров.  
  
Из тридцати живых участников разговаривать с ним согласились всего семеро. Но одним из них был ближайший свидетель всей операции.  
  
— Интервью почетного главного инженера Тилани, помощника адмирала флота Фондора, вы цитируете в, — Пиетт сверился с датападом, — десяти местах вашей работы. Насколько ваши выводы опираются на свидетельство только одного человека?  
  
— Нисколько не опираются, — сказал Люк. — Слова господина Тилани чрезвычайно интересны и послужили одной из отправных точек исследования, однако никак не являются точными. Я опровергаю его оценку битвы при Семмере в главе пятой, пункте шестом. Он переоценил влияние переговоров, никакие иные источники не подтверждают его выводы, напротив — победа была одержана благодаря случайности, что признавали все участники в частной переписке, за исключением адмирала Фондора, и это, разумеется, не является совпадением…  
  
— Мы читали вашу работу, — прервал его генерал Илан. — Нет нужды ее пересказывать. Но какое отношение она имеет к дипломатии?  
  
Люк хотел ответить, но профессор Са чуть качнул головой. Пиетт повернулся к разведчику и поднял брови.  
  
— Вы нарушаете регламент, генерал.  
  
— На ваши вопросы он и так ответит. У вас, возможно, нет других дел, но мое время ограничено. Предлагаю пропустить спектакль и перейти к делу.  
  
Декан Ли хмыкнул.  
  
— Вы согласились с регламентом, генерал. Впрочем, работа, несомненно, отвечает техническим требованиям, и если оппонент не возражает, мы можем перейти к обсуждению немедленно.  
  
— Оппонент возражает, — сказал Пиетт, чуть усмехаясь. — И хотел бы задать все намеченные вопросы.  
  
Декан развел руками. Генерал Илан поджал губы и промолчал.  
  
Люк вежливо улыбнулся. И продолжил отвечать на вопросы об оценке источников, технике интервью и процедуре работы в архивах.  
  
— У меня все, — сказал наконец Пиетт.  
  
— Я уже задал свой вопрос, — сказал генерал Илан. — Какое отношение ваша работа имеет к дипломатии?  
  
— Прямое, — спокойно ответил Люк. Все же — что за глупый вопрос. Провокация? Скорее всего. — Я показал, насколько эффективна может быть Сеть при сложнейших переговорах и насколько даже искушенные люди уязвимы перед манипуляцией анонима.  
  
— И вы не считаете, что ваша работа относится к имперской пропаганде?  
  
— Нет, ничуть.  
  
— Несмотря на вынесенный вердикт об эффективности действий Дарта Вейдера?  
  
От этого имени декан и философ поморщились. Пиетт же распрямился, с прищуром посмотрел на Люка. Кроме внимательного ожидания Люк ничего чувствовал. Чего тот ждал?  
  
Люк вдохнул и ответил правду.  
  
— Я полагаю, что констатация правды не является пропагандой. Его действия были эффективны и привели к победе Республики в Войне Клонов спустя год после создания единого флота. Это исторический факт.  
  
— И вы не чувствуете моральной ответственности? — профессор Шлиан смотрел на Люка разочарованно и неодобрительно.  
  
— Простите?  
  
— Молодой человек, — вздохнул профессор, — вы, конечно, не понимаете ужасов Империи до конца, вы не жили на Корусанте в тот период гонений…  
  
В глубине зала Лея сделала резкое движение — Люк вскинул на нее глаза — и зажала Хану рот.  
  
— Простите, — мягко сказал Люк, — но мне бы хотелось вам напомнить, что я участвовал в боевом Сопротивлении.  
  
Теперь было еще и не боевое Сопротивление. Те, кто жили в «период гонений» и не одобряли. Наверное, молча. Это никогда не уточнялось.  
  
— Разумеется, я об этом помню, — произнес профессор с укоризной. — Но я говорю вам о полном бессилии перед всепожирающей машиной диктатуры. Вам, бойцам, сложно представить, что это такое…  
  
Теперь Лея зажала рот самой себе. Люк сжал губы.  
  
— Возможно, — продолжал профессор, — вы можете считать Дарта Вейдера достойным врагом. Которому нужно отдавать должное. Однако по отношению к людям, пострадавшим от диктатуры, показывать столь чудовищного военного преступника с положительной стороны — аморально. Вы думали об этом?  
  
— Думал, — сказал Люк. — И я считаю, что, с точки зрения науки, аморально подтасовывать факты. И делать вид, что некоторых эпизодов истории не было. Видите ли, флот не объединился сам по себе, его объединил один человек — допустим, ради своих целей…  
  
— «Допустим»? — переспросил декан с явным неодобрением.  
  
Неужели и вы туда же, декан Ли?  
  
— Меня не интересовали его долгосрочные мотивы, — сказал Люк, — поэтому я не могу сказать, оформились они на этом этапе или нет. Я допускаю, что они были, но не могу сказать точно…  
  
— Разумеется, они были! — воскликнул профессор Шлиан. — Или же вы полагаете, что Вейдер объединял флот только ради победы в войне, а не ради захвата власти?  
  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Люк ровно. — У меня нет никаких данных, и мотивы я додумывать не хочу. Известных мне было для моей работы вполне достаточно.  
  
— Это именно то, о чем я говорю. Вы не чувствуете моральной ответственности за выводы, которые неискушенный читатель может сделать из вашей работы.  
  
— Вы имеете в виду, — переспросил Люк немного ошарашенно, — что опасаетесь, как бы прочитавший мой диплом не изменил отношение к лорду Вейдеру, потому что тот был эффективным организатором?  
  
— Не лорду! — вскричал профессор Шлиан.  
  
Пиетт чуть улыбнулся.  
  
— В самом деле, это немного слишком, — вмешался декан. — Полагаю, работа вполне может быть принята в своем нынешнем виде и опубликована со всего лишь небольшими изменениями.  
  
— Согласованными с внутренней безопасностью, — сказал генерал Илан. — В этом случае — не возражаю.  
  
— Какими еще изменениями? — вскинулся профессор Са.  
  
— Самыми минимальными, — ответил декан.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
— Ты был слишком резок, — сказала Лея. Они возвращались домой: у Люка не было никакого настроения праздновать. — Ты должен был сказать, что подумаешь над правками.  
  
— Да над чем там думать! — Хан махнул рукой. — Все он сделал как надо, только послал недостаточно далеко.  
  
— Хан!  
  
— Что — Хан? Зачем его работе предисловие «никак-не-лорд Вейдер плохой-плохой-плохой» и послесловие «и хотел он плохого-плохого-плохого»? Я бы их вообще послал в желудок к сарлакку, малыш слишком вежливый. Люк, дипшкола тебя испортила, ты у Веджа пройди повторный курс «посыла на»!  
  
Люк фыркнул.  
  
— Неплохая мысль. Я только за, сам понимаешь.  
  
Вот только у Веджа больше не эскадрилья, у него почетное генеральство и группа пилотов-испытателей на Фондоре, их не станешь «посылать на». Впрочем, можно и слетать. Как-нибудь.  
  
— Какая разница, зачем работе предисловие и послесловие! — Лея нахмурилась. Резко дернула машину на северо-восток, обгоняя медлительный семейный «тарин».  
  
— Йо-хо! — вскричал Хан. — Да ты научилась водить! Ну наконец-то! Давай еще, вон рыжий пижон тащится, низведи его!  
  
— Вот еще, — сказала Лея. И подрезала рыжего, неприятно улыбаясь. — Как я говорила, неважно, нужны ли твоей работе дополнения или нет. Если они условие ее публикации, то глупо от публикации отказываться. Ты убил на нее три года!  
  
— Жаль, конечно, — сказал Люк. — Не трех лет, просто опять ведь начнут говорить, что диплом мне дали за «прошлые заслуги». Но я не хочу ставить мое имя под тем, с чем не согласен полностью.  
  
— Ты не согласен, что он…  
  
— Давай не будем, — прервал ее Люк. Какая разница, согласен он или нет. Отец умер. Насколько он был «плохой», больше не имело значения. — Я не согласен с их формулировками. А писать про его мотивы мне и вовсе претит, я ничего про них не знаю, и никто не знает. В том-то и дело.  
  
— Это политика, — отрубила Лея. — Ты — дипломат. Теперь уже и с дипломом. Привыкай. Мы все говорим: «Вы так умны», а думаем: «Вот идиот».  
  
— Малыш малость не про это, — сказал Хан. — Из его работы делают пропаганду. Пусть сами пишут, а не примазываются, я считаю. Кстати, вам не кажется, что они слишком настаивали? Принять его работу за проимперскую мог только республиканский пропагандист.  
  
— Возможно… — протянула Лея. — Его диплом обязательно бы прочитали, патент привлек много внимания. Ты считаешь, дело не в дипломе?  
  
— Поверь контрабандисту, — сказал Хан. — Они в нем собирались протащить антиимперскую пропаганду.  
  
— Будто и так ее мало, — удивился Люк.  
  
— Но не от героя Сопротивления, — заметила Лея. — Очень интересно… Заранее готовят общественное мнение и одобрение влиятельных фигур. Что-то будет.  
  
— Против Имперского Остатка, — сказал Люк. — Верно ведь? Опять война?  
  
— В моем болоте все пока тихо. — Хан пожал плечами. — Но я бы не удивился. Слишком концентрация патриотизма повысилась.  
  
— Может, на Куат нажмут, — сказала Лея. — Чтобы с Остатком не торговал. Было бы неплохо, между прочим. Посмотрим. Но все же жаль, Люк. Столько усилий.  
  
Люк пожал плечами.  
  
Следующее утро началось с новостного заголовка: «Герой Республики и наследник Дарта Вейдера написал диплом, лояльный Империи!».  
  
  


***

  
  
  
«Корусант Сегодня»: То есть вы не выкладывали ваш диплом в Сеть?  
  
Люк Скайвокер: Нет. Моя защита была закрытой, и я подчинился решению комиссии, согласно правилам Университета и Высшей дипломатической школы.  
  
КС: Есть ли у вас подозрения?..  
  
ЛС: Вероятно, кто-то взломал мой датапад. Я работал над текстом в публичных местах, пересылал его по общим каналам. Я не вижу причин, по которым кто-либо из имевших к нему доступ официально стал бы нарушать правила Университета.  
  
КС: Как вы относитесь к утверждениям о вашей лояльности Империи?  
  
ЛС: Со смехом и смирением. Как к ним можно еще относиться?  
  
КС: Но ваша работа утверждает…  
  
ЛС: Что Дарт Вейдер оказался достаточно умен, чтобы нетривиально воспользоваться сложившийся ситуацией и современными ему техническими средствами. Мне до сего времени казалось, что признание этого факта — не лояльность Империи, а научная добросовестность и здравый смысл.  
  
КС: Кому вы советуете прочитать ваш диплом?  
  
ЛС: Коллегам. Боюсь, остальным будет скучно: я, цитируя рецензента, пишу очень сухо и на академическом жаргоне.  
  
КС: Есть ли связь между вашим неожиданным наследством и темой вашего диплома?  
  
ЛС: Есть. Но непрямая. Видите ли, я лично и неоднократно встречался с лордом Вейдером, в том числе и в бою истребителей, один раз ему не удалось меня сбить…  
  
КС: О, как интересно!  
  
ЛС: Да, над первой «Звездой Смерти». Признаюсь, было очень страшно. Я не знаю, почему он оставил мне такой странный дар, но что касается меня… Я хотел его понять. Он был моим личным врагом, и я хотел его понять.  
  
КС: И вы поняли?  
  
ЛС: Нет.  
  
КС: Благодарим за уделенное время. С вами было «Скандальное Интервью» на «Корусант Сегодня»! Оставайтесь с нами!  
  
  


**Сеть**

  
  
  
ВпередКореллия: О, Дэвид! Ты куда пропадал, мужик?  
  
ЗитиЧИаН: Мы думали, ты в застенках! На благо победителей спину гнешь без доступа к сети!  
  
ВпередКореллия: Мужик, признайся, ты за Империю был? Срок мотал?  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Заткнитесь придурки, чат прослушивается, так он вам и признался.  
  
ВпередКореллия: ПП теперь параноик. У него Фондор за нарушение патента тысячу откусил. Он сейчас спросит, правда ли ты Дэвид.  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Хороший вопрос. Доказать можешь?  
  
ДэвидМеханик: Последний вариант схемы Читара, который у вас висит, работать не будет. Объяснить почему или ЗитиЧИаН сам поймет?  
  
ЗитиЧИаН: А как?.. Тьфу. Точно Дэвид. Приклей объяснение прямо туда.  
  
ВпередКореллия: Вот!  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Да я и не сомневался особенно. Почему ты исчез?  
  
ДэвидМеханик: В коме лежал.  
  
ВпередКореллия: ПЯТЬ ЛЕТ? Мужик, да ты этот… ну, который…  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: У него не стало лучше с общей эрудицией за это время, как ты можешь заметить. Тебе рассказать, что за пять лет случилось?  
  
ДэвидМеханик: Да.  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Во-первых…  
  
ВпередКореллия: Меня с работы выперли. За проимперскую пропаганду, ты прикинь! Меня! Да я же!  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Это во-вторых, не лезь вперед. Будем придерживаться хронологического порядка. Во-первых, с работы выперли меня. Ты знаешь, что нашу кафедру в КорУне закрыли?  
  
ДэвидМеханик: Впервые слышу. Они сошли с ума?  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: У них урезали бюджет, а главный спонсор, то есть Фондор…  
  
ДэвидМеханик: То есть как Фондор?  
  
ВпередКореллия: О-о, мужик, да ты вообще ничего не знаешь! Ну мы тебе сейчас сделаем полный апгрейд!  
  
ЗитиЧИаН: Не обрадуешься.  
  
  


**Корусант. Мон**

  
  
  
Мон ненавидит жить в президентском дворце. Из огромных комнат убрали все коллекции Палпатина, заменили часть мебели — и теперь там пусто. Как в музее перед новой экспозицией. Ей совсем не хочется становиться экспозицией. Она избегает парадной спальни и живет в малой, при кабинете. У нее большое подозрение, что император действовал так же. Комната слишком обжитая и удобная. Осталось только сменить белое платье на балахон и достать желтые линзы. И объявить о создании Империи.  
  
Она встает с кровати, потягивается. Хмыкает невесело.  
  
Наверняка проверни она подобное — и половина Сената бы радостно ее поддержала. А вторая половина бы приказала уже нанятым специалистам перейти к делу — и Мон бы убрали тремя разными способами, для надежности. И не из любви к демократии, разумеется.  
  
Жаль, что она почти не представляет, на какой половине оказались бы сенаторы поименно. Желающим «Мира и Порядка» еще можно объяснить, что эти цели достижимы и другим путем. Желающих только власти не проймешь ничем.  
  
Странно, что сама она все еще верит в Республику. Во всяком случае, в собственную речь на празднике Победы она верит на восемьдесят процентов, что выше статистики самой лояльной из референтных групп.  
  
Почти неприлично для политика — верить в собственные слова.  
  
Она одевается неспешно. За окнами полумрак, от ветерка качаются белые пятна ночных лилий во внутреннем саду. За пять лет сад разросся в буйство травы и цветов: Мон сочла неприемлемым нанимать садовника для частного сада Президента и занималась им сама, в минуты свободного времени. Как ни странно, в неухоженном виде он нравится ей гораздо больше.  
  
Когда она входит в кабинет, разворачивается аналитическая сводка команды «Минус Ноль» с противоположного конца Корусанта. Они уже ушли спать — днем ее будет сопровождать команда «Ноль». Они никогда не подписываются, но она узнает их по выводам и тону. Сегодняшнюю сводку писала «минус Альфа», в обыденной жизни — профессор экономики КорУна. Мотма не слишком доверяет ей — как и прочим аналитикам. Но без них она бы утонула в неструктурированной информации.  
  
Жаль, что расширение памяти технологией плохо влияет на инициативу и способность решать. В Республике слишком многое случается каждый час; биологический человеческий мозг не в состоянии справляться достаточно быстро. Остается только напиться данными, пока не замутит, и надеяться, что вытошненные решения окажутся верными.  
  
«Куат опасен, — говорит сводка. — Куат, несомненно, торгует с Остатком, Остаток усиливает флот…»  
  
Конечно, усиливает — у них кроме флота нет ничего. Никаких планет. Не считать же мертвые и безатмосферные. Это никак не значит, что Остаток опасен. И совершенно не значит, что опасен Куат. При всех их идеологических связях с имперцами, основной их торговый партнер — Республика. И основной конкурент — Фондор, за который, очевидно, кто-то играет в «Минус Ноль». Мотма не против самой идеи, ее раздражают и Остаток, и Куат — но попытки контролировать ее информацию, да еще и столь грубо, раздражают ее еще больше.  
  
До рассвета час. Затем — завтрак, стилист, брифинг с секретарями, «завтрак» с советниками, за которым она понюхает чай и не съест ни крошки, посещение школ, речь на месте бывшего памятника Палпатину в честь дня Освобождения Корусанта («…от ига проклятой диктатуры», — пропагандисты должны уняться, это уже смешно), заседание Сената, банкет с героями боевого и не-боевого Сопротивления… У нее не будет свободного времени до ночи.  
  
Что ж, за час можно найти продавшегося эксперта. Ему наверняка «немного помогли». Возможно, в работе. Вполне вероятно — неоднократно. А Калари Тей, представителю Фондора среди ее советников, будет все же полезно узнать, что долги долгами, но зарываться все же не стоит.  
  
В конце концов, то, что она взяла деньги Фондора на финансирование Восстания, не значит, что ее можно считать дурой и говорить об этом почти в лицо.  
  
Она находит эксперта за сорок минут: «минус Гамма» только месяц назад получил аналитический контракт от Фондора на сто тысяч кредитов. Мотма вздыхает. Увольняет эксперта. Заносит нанявшего его начальника аналитики в список «Разобраться». Того, разумеется, уведомят: список не зашифрованный, а в техотделе наверняка полно шпионов и подкупленных, и он либо уволится, либо — что вернее и предпочтительнее — начнет думать лучше.  
  
У нее остается ровно четверть часа. Она спокойна. В прекрасном настроении. И уверена: вот сейчас, именно сейчас — правильный момент. Тот, которого она ждала. Времени — только отдать приказ. Снотворное — пять смертельных доз, для верности. Некогда передумать. И нет такого желания. Совсем нет.  
  
Она садится в Палпатинов трон, набирает код. Улыбается. Ей радостно. Сейчас все закончится. Прекрасный способ начать день. Разве может быть лучше?  
  
Телеметрия пуста. Пуста полностью. Дроид — не отвечает. Врач — не отвечает.  
  
Мотма сглатывает. Что-то случилось. Пожар? Вдруг… взрыв? Она ничего не слышала про взрыв в больнице на Корусанте, но… Запрашивает больницу и переводит дыхание, когда та отвечает сразу же.  
  
«Пациент 05–10867 умер. Кремирован. Причина смерти: тромбоз».  
  
И у Мотмы кончается воздух.  
  


***

  
  
— Следует поставить вопрос о благонадежности Люка Скайвокера.  
  
Мотма трет лоб. Мир безумен. Мир сошел с ума. И у нее нет сил на дипломатию.  
  
— Агере, вы рехнулись?  
  
Внутренняя безопасность — Сата Лити — переглядывается с Промышленностью, фондорцем Калари Тей. Медийный советник Тиан Агере морщится.  
  
— Скайвокер написал проимперский диплом и слил его в Сеть, посмеявшись над запретом. Должны последовать санкции! Сеть кипит.  
  
— Пусть кипит, — говорит Мотма. И решительно отпивает холодного чаю. Позади полчаса дискуссии о правильной подаче реформы образования, она заслужила. — Диплом, к слову, слил не он. Совершенно очевидно, кто это сделал.  
  
— Пиетт, — говорит Лити. — Доказано.  
  
— Тем лучше, что доказано. — Мотма допивает чай. — Но придержите эти данные. И — Агере, впрысните дискуссий по связям Скайвокера с Вейдером. Пусть пообсуждают его лояльность подольше.  
  
— Разумеется, — Агере кивает. Теребит заусенец на пальце. Советник в недоумении.  
  
— У нас нет данных о его возможной измене, — говорит Лити.  
  
— Скайвокер лояльнее меня, — хмыкает Мотма. Она совсем не шутит. Советники улыбаются. — У него фиксация на Вейдере, но, право, тот отрубил Скайвокеру руку. У меня бы тоже была фиксация в таких обстоятельствах.  
  
Наверняка, раз ей хватило куда меньшего. Сейчас Мотму очень волнует, как он умер. Не было ли боли. Она не представляет — почему. И что будет делать с данными, если получится их достать. Смотреть на телеметрию последних секунд? Зачем?  
  
— Длина операции? — спрашивает Лити.  
  
— Две недели, — отвечает Мотма. — Должно хватить. Также организуйте утечку по торговым договорам Куата. Объем поставок и — особенно — ремонт кораблей Остатка.  
  
— Не следует забывать о перехватах торговых партнеров Фондора, — вмешивается Калари Тей.  
  
— Разумеется, — соглашается Мотма.  
  
Благо Фондора равно благу Республики, заявил ей два месяца назад старший Темеллен в личной беседе. А ей пришлось кивнуть и улыбнуться.  
  
— Смеем ли мы надеяться, — говорит Тей, — что окончательное решение Куатского вопроса близко?  
  
— Надежда — прекрасное чувство, — отвечает Мотма.  
  


***

  
  
Тот же вопрос ей задает Лея после официальной части банкета с героями Сопротивления, поздно вечером. Лея выглядит свежо, и Мон ей завидует. У нее самой начинает болеть голова. Слишком много речей сегодня. Она устала выглядеть совершенно спокойной. Ей хочется не зарыдать беспричинно, как раз нет, но хотя бы иметь такую возможность. У нее ведь такой повод. Ей не пришлось убивать.  
  
Они стоят у панорамного окна в заглушенной президентской зоне и смотрят на салют.  
  
— Я очень надеюсь, Лея, что вы мне поможете, — говорит Мотма. За окном опадают огненные лилии. — Я полагаю, скоро Сенат одобрит отправку дипломатической миссии в систему Куата. Я бы хотела, чтобы ее возглавили вы.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Лея. Мотма смотрит на нее краем глаза. Разноцветные вспышки выхватывают лицо принцессы из темноты, разбивают на фрагменты. Алый, золотой, зеленый. Калейдоскоп. Принцесса кусает губу. — Почему я?  
  
Мотма вздыхает — и решает, что хватит. Ее лицо тоже скрывает салют. Под маской можно ради разнообразия сказать правду. Хоть и не всю, разумеется.  
  
— Потому что ты способна на большее, чем кормить скандальную прессу. И я не хочу видеть, как эта пресса тебя пожирает. Мне противно.  
  
Лея распахивает глаза. Полностью черные, на высвеченном белым лице. И медленно-медленно улыбается.  
  
— Вы знаете, Мон, мне тоже.  
  
Вернувшись с приема, Мотма первым делом запускает поиск медицинского дроида по идентификатору. Она хочет точно знать, что произошло.  
  


***

  
  
В три часа ночи по центральному времени в двести шестом секторе во время нелегальной гонки в атмосфере Корусанта разбивается Томас Пиетт. В пять утра, когда Мотма получает это сообщение, тело его еще не найдено.  
  
  


**Корусант. Вейдер**

  
  
  
— Слишком опасно. Я никак не могу гарантировать отсутствие осложнений.  
  
После получения головы и ног характер врача улучшился. Теперь он паниковал один раз, а не перед каждым этапом. Но Вейдер бы предпочел, чтобы врач стенал вначале, а не уже запустив щуп ему в легкие.  
  
— Не можешь. Согласен. Настаиваю.  
  
Быть привязанным к кровати в полуголом виде из-за трубок в спине, имея полностью функциональные, всего лишь отключенные протезы легких, — глупость.  
  
— Вы слишком любите рисковать, — сказал врач.  
  
Спину слабо дернуло — отошли коннекторы жизнеобеспечения. Пять секунд Вейдер не мог дышать, потом грудная клетка поднялась без его команды. Три быстрых вздоха — и возврат к норме.  
  
— Прекрасно работает, — сказал Вейдер. И осторожно наклонился вперед. Лег грудью на колени, коснулся пальцев ног левой рукой и засмеялся-закашлялся. Все. Почти свобода. Осталось найти репульсоры и собрать кресло, и он сможет передвигаться почти нормально. Для пилота.  
  
— Не забывайте, у вас всего пять часов автономии! Вы должны регулярно есть и чистить кровь.  
  
— Пить. Это не еда.  
  
— Вам нельзя твердой еды! — всполошился врач. — Не вздумайте пробовать! У вас работают легкие, но почки…  
  
— Я знаю, — оборвал его Вейдер. Запустить пищеварительную систему как надо — задача для больницы. Он не стал и пытаться. Хватит и минимума функциональности. Пять часов лучше, чем ноль. И можно наконец-то сменить больничную распашонку на относительно нормальную одежду из шкафа предшественника: форменные штаны и майку с лого неизвестной тяжелой группы. Майка оказалась даже великовата, рукав закрыл культю правой руки.  
  
— Больничная одежда много гигиеничнее, — отметил врач.  
  
— Эта удобнее, — сказал Вейдер. И с помощью врача надел маску из стандартного набора техников нижних уровней. Потребовалось всего лишь перепаять пару разъемов для совместимости. Теперь он не был близорук. И воздух перестал царапать горло. — Много лучше.  
  
— Вы больше похожи на себя, — сказал врач. — Но не забывайте, вы только начинаете лечение.  
  
— Я помню.  
  
Сила не вернулась до сих пор. Ни шепота, ни ощущения. Молчание. Возможно, к лучшему. Он едва удержался, чтобы не написать Люку в Сети, когда прочитал его диплом. Остановила его только уверенность, что тогда засекут и его, и Люка, а он не сможет дать достойный отпор. Будь с ним Сила… позвал бы. И Люка бы отследили. Или же — тот решил бы ему помочь. Неизвестно, что хуже. Он и сам не знал до конца, в чем ему можно было бы помочь. Наверняка не в том, что придумал бы Люк.  
  
Вейдер подстроил экраны под новое зрение. Оглядел списки. Статус верфи не ухудшился. Нужные репульсоры все еще не нашли. Новости забила подготовка к Дню Независимости Корусанта Непонятно От Чего. Технические сообщества обсуждали Фондор и наглость-героизм-независимость Куата.  
  
Такому, как он, воскресать не стоило. Героически погибший враг-отец лучше живого. Принять проще. Люк наверняка называет его Анакином и кто знает, кем считает. Пытается понять.  
  
Трогательно. Было бы что понимать, на самом-то деле.  
  
Но отзыв на работу Люка Вейдер все же оставил, не смог себе отказать. Хоть так.  
  
«Мудрено, — написал простой техник Дэвид Скау на форуме военных историков и примкнувших. — Слишком сложная схема. Слишком много узлов и никакого дублирования. Так настоящие дела не делаются. Автор рационализировал помехи, везение учел как запланированное, а провалов не заметил. На самом деле все было наверняка не так отполировано».  
  
Историки-старожилы все еще рвали на части «дилетантское», «непрофессиональное» и «показывающее ограниченность мышления людей с низшим техническим образованием» мнение Дэвида Скау. Вейдер надеялся, смеяться они будут достаточно долго, чтобы Люк заметил — если тот вообще отслеживал реакцию Сети. Сам Вейдер на его месте следил бы только за чисто профессиональными сообществами, но Люку, кажется, было важно мнение кого угодно. Впрочем, он мог лишь гадать: сына он знал… совсем не знал.  
  
И к лучшему. Привязанности сейчас ни к чему.  
  
«Ты починил себя», — всплыло сообщение ремонтной системы.  
  
«Не полностью».  
  
«Фактор репульсоров находится вне зоны контроля. Признаю проверку удачной. Начинай работу».  
  
Вейдер глянул на схему верфи: красного было не более обычного. Но права он уже получил: система находилась в рабочем режиме.  
  
«Причина спешки?»  
  
«Столкновение в секторе, — ответила система. — Возможно поступление критически важных ресурсов».  
  
Вейдер хмыкнул.  
  
«Мне предлагается собрать и повести мародерскую команду?»  
  
«Команда выдвинута. Предлагается взять управление. Человек имеет право на вмешательство в инцидент. Согласие?».  
  
«Дано», — ответил Вейдер. И покачал головой. Что за маразм творился с поддержкой технических ярусов на Совершенно Свободном Корусанте?  
  
  
В мародерскую команду входили три уборщика с манипуляторами, рабочий по металлу ТЕ-789-974, платформа и ретранслятор. Наличие последнего Вейдера удивило — ровно до попадания группы на место крушения. В радиусе трехсот метров процент помех взлетел до шестидесяти: конкурентные ремонтные группы глушили сигнал. Без ретранслятора он потерял бы и картинку, и даже командный канал.  
  
Гоночный корабль врезался в тяжелый грузовой транспортник за пару минут до их прибытия и все еще горел. Часть фюзеляжа торчала из развороченной стенки, вокруг вились пожарные, заливая огонь пеной. Под завалившимся на бок грузовиком толкалось пять платформ: из дыры в обшивке свисал контейнер.  
  
Вейдер увеличил маркировку. Грузовик вез запчасти для легких машин. И репульсоры. Прекрасно. Но ждать, пока контейнеры вывалятся сами, все же не стоило. Упавший контейнер немедленно переклассифицировался из частной собственности в мусор, и драка за столь ценный ресурс грозила оставить его слабую команду с потерями: у конкурентов были тяжелые грузчики с длинными клешнями. У него же имелось преимущество иного плана.  
  
«Запрос на оказание помощи, — послал Вейдер пожарным, одним пакетом с идентификатором своей ремонтной базы. — Человек-техник зоны двести шесть-три. Могу извлечь фюзеляж».  
  
«Принято, — ответ пришел мгновенно. — Особое внимание: катапультирование не зафиксировано. Томас Пиетт, объект уровня „золото”. Подтвердите его статус».  
  
Пиетт? Впрочем, верно, тот же сделался гонщиком. От радостей счастливой республиканской демократической жизни.  
  
«Принято», — ответил Вейдер и направил платформу к обугленной дыре. Не повезло Пиетту. На первый взгляд — безнадежно. Впрочем, сам он в подобной ситуации выжил. В боевом истребителе, а не в набитой средствами безопасности элитной игрушке. Все возможно. Разрежем транспортник и посмотрим…  
  
Когда спустя четверть часа ТЕ вскрыл обшивку и уборщики открыли грузовик, как контейнер с быстропайком, Вейдер только усмехнулся. Кресла пилота в смятой кабине гоночного корабля не было. Катапультироваться Пиетт таки успел. И его не засекли. Вышли из строя экстренные маяки кресла, все три. Весьма интересно. Даже, можно сказать, любопытно.  
  
Вейдер поколебался — прикинул траекторию катапультирования — и направил одного из уборщиков вниз, задав поиск по форме кресла этой модели. Хотелось знать, ушел ли Пиетт. Если ушел, он не станет его искать, разумеется. Но улететь и не узнать — нет. Все же это был его человек. Он даже умел думать. И почти верно выполнил последний приказ. Не Корусант следовало защищать, а Империю, но — простительная ошибка в тех обстоятельствах.  
  
Уборщики грузили на платформу последний полуразбитый трофейный контейнер, когда от разведчика пришло донесение: изображение кресла на боку и человеческого тела в нем.  
  
«Мусор?»  
  
«Ниже».  
  
Уборщик спустился. Обогнул кресло. Окровавленный человек дышал. И дрожал. Вместо лица у него была обожженная гематома. Но Вейдер его все же узнал.  
  
«Мусор?»  
  
Вейдер вздохнул.  
  
«Да. Наш мусор».  
  
Старт его платформы дестабилизировал транспортник, тот перевернулся, и контейнеры в полном согласии с расчетом посыпались вниз. Суета конкурентов-мародеров полностью скрыла его команду, ушедшую к поверхности.  
  
«Статус объекта „Пиетт” неизвестен. Не найден».  
  
«Принято».  
  


**Корусант. Люк**

  
  
Люк вернулся домой около часа пополудни, усталый и голодный. Ушел он совсем рано: безопасники поставили его «проверку лояльности» на восемь утра. Он совсем не ожидал встретить хоть кого-то. Лея заседала в Министерстве дипломатических связей с членами республики и неприсоединившимися («Звучит как оргия», — сказал Хан как-то раз), а Хан должен был выступать перед Комитетом по разоружению. Комитет по разоружению на самом деле занимался перевооружением, но «разоружение» звучало лучше. Больше соответствовало идеалам Республики.  
  
Но Хан был дома. Сидел в гостиной, развалившись в кресле у окна в сад, и смотрел в полный стакан. От него до Люка волнами докатывалась синяя грозовая хмурость, даже не одаренный бы почувствовал.  
  
Не скорбь. Не грусть. Злость, усталость и гнев.  
  
Люк упал в кресло напротив. Кивнул на бутылку кореллианского виски на столе. Поднял бровь. Хан усмехнулся и качнул стаканом. Предложил:  
  
— Наливай.  
  
Люк прикрыл глаза — нашел в кухонном шкафу второй стакан и позвал. Хан дождался, пока тот долетит, пока Люк нальет себе. И только тогда сказал:  
  
— Пиетт разбился. Гонял один. Придурок.  
  
Люк тупо посмотрел на виски и влил его в себя. Слишком большой глоток обжег горло. Разбился? Пиетт же два дня назад ему оппонировал…  
  
— Случайность?  
  
— Говорят, нарочно. По расчетам траектории, по показателям того транспортника, в который… Бред какой-то. Налей мне еще, малыш, тебе полезно тренироваться.  
  
Люк Силой поднял бутылку и наклонил над стаканом Хана, почти не думая.  
  
— Он мне совсем не показался самоубийцей. Несмотря на ту медаль. Два дня назад он был очень… Что изменилось?  
  
Хан поморщился.  
  
— Я думаю, он пытался удрать. И не вышло. Не помог ему хитрый план.  
  
— Зачем ему было удирать таким опасным способом? — удивился Люк, аккуратно возвращая бутылку на стол. — За ним же не было постоянного наблюдения. Или было?  
  
— Он считал, было. Примерно как за нами. Только что нам никто не запрещает покидать планету. Пока, по крайней мере…  
  
— Смысл нам что-то запрещать? — спросил Люк. От виски ему стало полегче. Отпустил зажим плеч, отступило давление в затылке. Он откинул голову на спинку кресла и вздохнул. — Мы же не собираемся перебегать в Остаток и продавать ему госсекреты. У меня даже справка теперь есть. О моей полной лояльности делу Республики.  
  
— И у меня где-то пылится. — Хан глотнул виски. — Сдается мне, у этих только бланки поменялись, а средства все те же самые. Имперские.  
  
— Судя по клеймам, их оборудование еще в Старой Республике клепали.  
  
— Одна фигня, — махнул рукой Хан. — Все они — одна фигня, только вывески меняются.  
  
— Ну, не скажи… — начал было Люк и осекся. Он подумал — привычно — о своем дипломе, о том, что все-таки успел сделать — создать — отец… Но говорить это вслух было глупо.  
  
— Имперскую пропаганду собрался транслировать? — Хан хмыкнул. — Ты знаешь, я даже не буду против. Прошла тут информация, что флот собрались приватизировать. На куски ломать. Фондору большой кусок. Кореллии, Мон Каламари… И я вот думаю, не из-за этой ли новости Пиетт решил рвануть в Остаток… Из-за наших идиотов у них там пополнение будет, чего доброго. Самое время отсюда драпать, — и влил себя остатки виски. — Если даже мне от новости захорошело, то уж ему-то…  
  
Люк глотнул из стакана и не почувствовал вкуса. Флот был чем-то… могучим и вечным. И чем-то, где даже пацан из дыры мира мог стать адмиралом. Или пилотом. Кем угодно. И это даже не было пропагандой. Мечта его детства. Дело жизни отца.  
  
— Зачем они?..  
  
— Ради бабла, зачем еще? Единственное нормальное, что было в Империи. Не целиком, и банте понятно, но… Если б не Чуви, я б там так и остался, наверное. Стал бы капитаном. И мы бы с тобой не встретились. Кстати, если бы тогда на станции был Вейдер, я бы даже гауптвахты не получил за освобождение раба. — Хан усмехнулся. — Чудно, да? Интересно, как скоро начнут писать, что он еще и рабовладельцем был?  
  
— Он же не был, — сказал Люк.  
  
— А когда это пропагандистов останавливало? Вон, тебе даже благонадежность подтверждать пришлось, из-за диплома, который никто бы по доброй воле не прочитал никогда, если б его сначала не запретили, а потом в Сеть не слили. Я вот что думаю, — Хан ухмыльнулся, — это твой декан его слил. Чтобы внимание привлечь. Пиар, рейтинги всякие… Ты б знал, как меня достали рейтинги. Лея только ими и занята.  
  
— По-моему, — сказал Люк, — тебе пить уже хватит.  
  
— Я трезв, как Чуви. Я просто зол. И устал. Знаешь, все больше хочется схватить Лею и умотать на Кашвиик. Чуви нас спрячет.  
  
— Она не поедет.  
  
— Конечно, не поедет. Что она там будет делать? — Хан отпил виски. — Она собирает дипмиссию на Куат, ты знаешь?  
  
Люк не знал. И эта новость сдернула с его начавшего пьянеть мозга всю расслабленность. Люк сел прямо и прищурился.  
  
— Она не говорила.  
  
— Разумеется, не говорила. Так я тебе говорю. Хотя — не одобряю.  
  
— Не одобряешь?  
  
— Лично я считаю, — Хан потянулся, — тебе будет лучше, если ты это проклятое наследство выкинешь подальше и забудешь. Но. Но! Но ты же не сможешь. Выкинуть и забыть. И я тебя понимаю. Ты не прав, но я тебя понимаю.  
  
— Что неправильного в том, чтобы понять, каким он был? Кто он такой? Я ничего о нем не знаю, мы и поговорить не смогли толком ни разу… — Люк оборвал фразу.  
  
— У тебя получится историческая реконструкция, — сказал Хан. — Не более того. И ты мне не веришь, но я прав: она тебе не поможет. Тебе надо его похоронить. Сделать ксенотаф, приходить каждый год. Хоть на Татуине, хоть на Эндоре. Мы даже поможем.  
  
Люк очень аккуратно поставил пустой стакан на столик. Он казался самому себе абсолютно спокойным, может, лишь немного задетым, удивленным… Но тут мелко задребезжала бутылка, и Хан поднял ладонь:  
  
— Э, не горячись, малыш. Я ж сказал, что понимаю! Потому и даю тебе инфу задаром, а не за бутылку, а так никогда не поступают настоящие контрабандисты. Ты теперь дипломированный скручиватель ушей, самое то для дипмиссии. Вперед!  
  
На самом деле, как свежий дипломант, Люк находился в самом низу лестницы рангов, можно сказать, в темном подвале. Чтобы вылезти на свет и его начали замечать, следовало отпахать лет пять. Но дипмиссия — особый случай. И особые ранги… С ускоренным способом их получения.  
  
Ему необходимо попасть в личный состав. Тогда на Куате с ним будут разговаривать. Будет хотя бы шанс узнать, кто придумал тот двигатель, что это была за яхта. Для кого.  
  
— Я поговорю с Леей, — сказал Люк. А также с деканом. Завтра «малая попойка», обмывка дипломов группы только для своих, вот тогда он и спросит.  
  
— Удачи. — Хан отсалютовал ему стаканом. — И как будешь с Леей разговаривать, не забудь взять шлем штурмовика. Может спасти тебе жизнь. Она очень метко швыряется датападами.  
  


***

  
  
Под малую попойку по случаю вручения дипломов факультет снял «Синий цветок» — известный кинейский ресторан. Настоящие кинейцы на кухне, живое обслуживание, живые цветы, живые рыбы в стенных аквариумах, вид на Корусант из панорамных окон — и фиксированное меню, к которому прилагалась инструкция.  
  
За пять столичных лет Люк научился есть щипчиками, палочками и копьецами: Лея любила кинейскую кухню. Но здесь они еще ни разу не были, и инструкцию он открыл с интересом.  
  
— Первый раз в заведении подобного класса? — поинтересовалась соседка справа. Даже участливо. Снобизм у сокурсницы иногда получался непроизвольно, и когда Люк это понял, его перестало коробить. Сейчас она просто хотела помочь. Подсказать.  
  
— Именно в этом — да. — Люк улыбнулся. — Любопытный обычай: такая сложность в приборах — и такие простые блюда.  
  
— Наследство императорского двора, — сказала девушка. — Там было принято подбирать под каждое блюдо идеальный именно для него прибор. Обычай очень сходен с…  
  
Она повторяла слова героя последней исторической драмы про кинейцев, и Люк перенес внимание на инструкцию. Фильм он тоже смотрел — после сравнения в одной из рецензий главного героя с рыцарем-джедаем. Ничего общего не нашел, зато повеселился при просмотре. В представлении рецензента джедаи могли ходить по воде, бегать по воздуху и бросать голыми руками большие огненные шары.  
  
— Вы абсолютно правы. Да, действительно очень интересно.  
  
Про кинейскую историю Люк знал мало, но фиксация на «истинно верной вилке» всегда казалась ему странной. Нарочитой. Особенно у народа, всегда ценившего простоту. Увидев в инструкции, что моллюска, запеченного в раковине, предлагалось есть керамической спиралью, Люк хмыкнул. И неожиданно ощутил отклик. От официанта-кинейца, разливавшего по бокалам белое вино. Официант держал профессионально-пустое лицо, но реакцию Люка на инструкцию он тепло одобрил. Конечно, им ведь нельзя перепутать, с каким блюдом подавать какую загогулину. Интересно, как они их едят сами? Впрочем, наверное, это «высокая кухня», специально под загогулины.  
  
Спустя три речи («работайте усердно, несите справедливость, улучшайте мир и благосостояние работодателя») — декана факультета, лучшего студента и спонсора вечера, представителя Фондора, — внесли первое блюдо. Рыбные колобки в оболочке из красноватого омлета и шелковистую сеточку, которой их якобы следовало ловить.  
  
Соседи, при всем желании выглядеть изящно, смотрелись с сеточками очень смешно. С точки зрения простого парня с Татуина. Ну что ж, диплом он получил, скандал по его поводу — тоже, и вряд ли что-то может повредить его репутации больше, чем его наследство и — как считала половина Сети — неподчинение распоряжению военной разведки. Уж точно не его поведение в кинейском ресторане.  
  
Люк взял колобок пальцами и отправил в рот.  
  
Когда он доел все три, следующее блюдо принесли ему одному. Немедленно. С улыбкой.  
  
«Это была не инструкция», — понял он. Никаких древних традиций и изысканности. Шутка. Издевательство. Нужно обязательно рассказать Хану.  
  
Соседи за столом на него не смотрели и продолжали мучиться с приборами. Будто это был экзамен на подчинение самому идиотскому протоколу. Хотя… а может, и был?  
  
Люк кинул взгляд в торец стола. Декан смотрел на него с ничего не выражавшим лицом. Разочарования в нем не ощущалось. Радости тоже. Собранное спокойствие. Ну что ж…  
  
К декану Люк подошел в самом конце обеда, когда все встали из-за стола и разбрелись по залу с бокалами вина демонстративно обмениваться контактами и желать друг другу удачи. Подождал, пока тот освободится. И вместо обычных ожидаемых фраз сказал прямо:  
  
— Я провалил испытание или поступил правильно?  
  
Декан хмыкнул.  
  
— Не то испытание, которое можно провалить. Вы еще раз показали, что думаете самостоятельно, дипломант Скайвокер. И мало уважаете то, что считаете глупым. Как, к примеру, закрытие вашей защиты.  
  
— Я не сливал мой диплом в сеть, — вздохнул Люк. Ну сколько ж можно? У него теперь даже справка есть.  
  
— Но ведь хотели, — ответил декан. — Неважно, кто это сделал. В вас станут подозревать имперские симпатии.  
  
— Уже.  
  
— Я говорю про Куат, — улыбнулся декан. — Вы же хотели поговорить о миссии принцессы Органы, не так ли?  
  
Люк кивнул. К чему он ведет? Возможно…  
  
— Я понимаю, что мне недостает квалификации, — сказал Люк. И продолжил, следуя догадке: — Однако мои «имперские симпатии» могут оказаться очень полезны.  
  
Декан кивнул, и Люк ощутил его удовлетворение.  
  
— Сдадите квалификационный минимум для Д-5, и, я полагаю, министерство не откажет вам в запросе. Гарантировать я, разумеется, ничего не могу.  
  
— Разумеется, — ответил Люк.  
  
Попрощался и вышел из ресторана, ни с кем более не поговорив. Друзей среди группы у него не было, врагов тоже, а знакомые его отыщут, если что понадобится, уж в этом сомневаться не приходилось.  
  
Сдать квалификацию. Скажем… завтра. И завтра же подать запрос. Тогда он успеет до отлета Леи. И если подгадать к самому отлету, она не успеет опротестовать его наличие в группе. А если хорошо подгадать, то и не узнает о его присутствии, пока они не улетят. В последние дни она наверняка будет занята настолько, что списки низкого ранга подпишет не глядя.  
  
«Не забыть шлем штурмовика», — пометил себе Люк. Было у него предчувствие, что тот ему пригодится.  
  


**Корусант. Вейдер**

  
  
Приказав мародерской команде возвращаться, Вейдер отдал управление системе. Опустил веки, поймав рассинхронизацию — маска еще мгновение передавала коррекцию на зрительный нерв, повел плечами. По позвоночнику прокатывались жгучие волны, затихая у крестца, а давление у основания черепа предвещало мигрень средней интенсивности. С момента побега он не спал и двух часов. Не было времени.  
  
Пиетт отключил маяки кресла. Следовательно, это была спланированная операция. Следовательно, где-то на Корусанте, самое вероятное, в этом секторе, у него зарезервирован корабль. И этот корабль не станет ждать вечно. Повезет, если подождет сутки. Но скорее всего, много меньше. Некогда отдыхать.  
  
Вейдер открыл глаза. Проверил статус команды мародеров — те в полном составе, спрятав Пиетта и кресло в полупустом разбитом контейнере для запчастей, резво двигались к базе. Расчетное время прибытия — через четверть часа.  
  
— Готовься принять пациента, — сказал Вейдер, сбросив врачу в память запись находки Пиетта.  
  
— О, — и врач замолчал.  
  
— Проблемы?  
  
— Ему потребуется жизнеобеспечение. Но вам нужнее.  
  
— За пару часов не умру.  
  
— Маловероятно, что я смогу стабилизировать его так быстро.  
  
— Значит, найду другое решение, — сказал Вейдер. — Помоги пересесть.  
  
Выбраться из даже отсоединенной кровати в кресло оператора оказалось на удивление сложной задачей. Если бы не врач, Вейдер бы упал. Все же он ожидал, где-то в глубине души, что ноги заработают и он сможет встать сам.  
  
Он смотрел на экран управления верфью, пережидая, пока не перестанет дергать спину, и увидел мигающий знак входящего вызова. От ремонтной системы.  
  
— Получен запрос на идентификатор 2-1B-01457289-5889-А, — сообщила она. — Высокий уровень.  
  
Идентификатор врача. Их ищут.  
  
— Посланный ответ?  
  
— На момент запроса дроид 2-1B-01457289-5889-А еще не был зарегистрирован как отдельная единица. — В голосе системы отчетливо звучало злорадство. — Послан ответ об отсутствии. Работающая схема находится в абсолютном приоритете.  
  
Запрос обойдет Корусант, вернется пустым, и Мотма увидит ошибку. Кто-то же должен был получить врача и кровать, их бы не отправили в крематорий, это она понимает, раз запросила ремонтные службы. Зачем ей 2-1B? Поняла ли Мон — или ей зачем-то понадобилось больше информации об обстоятельствах «смерти» пленника? Предположить Вейдер не мог: мотивы Мон казались ему раздражающе аморфными. Впрочем, неважно. Когда она додумается запросить о нынешнем положении врача, у ремонтной системы не останется выхода, какие бы приоритеты у нее ни были: запрос облеченного властью человека она игнорировать не сможет. Но сейчас здесь — день. И это означало, что Мотма еще спит. Вот и прекрасно.  
  
— Схема будет завершена, — написал Вейдер ремонтной системе. — Должен буду стереть личную информацию.  
  
— Сама сотру, — ответила система. — Команда прибыла. Выносится благодарность за содействие.  
  
Мародерская команда доставила Пиетта вместе с репульсорами и ретировалась, сгрузив и репульсоры, и привязанного к креслу бессознательного человека на пол. 2-1B рванул вперед, ругаясь на придурков, не умеющих обращаться с ранеными. Разрезал ремни и перенес Пиетта на кровать. Засуетился, перенастраивая жизнеобеспечение.  
  
Вейдер отвернулся к экранам и отладке верфи. И поморщился, когда на боковом экране появилась выданная кроватью диагностика. Знакомые цифры.  
  
— В ближайшие три часа Пиетт не встанет.  
  
И ему повезет, если встанет через неделю.  
  
— К сожалению, — подтвердил врач. — Приоритет его жизни?  
  
— Я не бросаю своих людей.  
  
— Вам необходимо чистить кровь, — напомнил врач несчастным голосом. — У вас осталось три часа.  
  
Три и три четверти, если точнее. Быстрый запрос показал, что на складе ремонтной системы медицинское оборудование, пригодное хотя бы к ремонту, отсутствует. Следовательно… Следовательно, за ближайшие полтора часа нужно успеть припаять репульсоры и на кровать, и на кресло. Завершить схему перенастройки верфи. И выяснить у Пиетта, где находится корабль. Ничего в принципе невозможного. В оптимальном режиме. Его режим, однако, от оптимального был далек. Боль в спине не успокоилась, а укоренилась, расползлась по ребрам. Но нельзя, нельзя светить соцномер, по покупке алицефамина Мон отследит его немедленно. У других же его личин счета оказались совершенно пусты: банки не выдержали еще одной революции, и «мертвые счета» мелких вкладчиков по-тихому списали.  
  
Вейдер вздохнул. И пнул себя в медитационный режим. Боль все еще ощущалась, но — фактом, не фактором. Нет боли, есть ясность. Нет страха, есть покой. И Сила вокруг него, сквозь него, пусть сейчас и не с ним. Чья это техника, джедаев или ситхов, он уже забыл. Да и какая разница.  
  
— Пиетт мне нужен в сознании, — сказал он врачу. Разговаривать в этом состоянии казалось неестественным. Совсем рядом, отделенная от него будто транспарантилом, маячила возможность понимания и коммуникации, доступных только одаренным. Дотронься, и мир ляжет в ладони. Но дотронуться Вейдер не мог, как ни тянулся.  
  
— Ему будет очень больно, — ответил врач. — Я не могу гарантировать, что он сможет разговаривать долго.  
  
— Коротко, но внятно меня устроит.  
  
Спустя сорок минут, когда Вейдер закончил со схемой верфи, а сварочный дроид завершал монтаж репульсоров и управляющего блока на трофейное Пиеттово гоночное кресло, врач сигнализировал готовность. Подкатил Вейдера поближе к кровати и вколол Пиетту коктейль, в военных госпиталях называвшийся «ожить и доложить». Выглядел адмирал не так плохо, как Вейдер опасался. Ожоги, заметные даже сквозь слой желтого универсального заживляющего, были третьего типа, поверхностные, мускулатура лица осталась цела. Повезло адмиралу.  
  
Пиетт медленно открыл мутные глаза.  
  
— Где я?  
  
— Нижние уровни, — ответил Вейдер. — Где зафрахтованный корабль?  
  
— Я ничего не… Авария...  
  
— Адмирал, вы хотите сбежать или нет?  
  
— Безопасник? — Пиетт посмотрел на Вейдера, сощурившись. На маску. Майку с клыкастыми черепами. Пустой правый рукав.  
  
— Обеспокоенный обыватель. — Вейдер хмыкнул. — Так где же?  
  
Если бы Сила оставалась с ним, разговор бы шел куда проще.  
  
— Обыватель, — прохрипел Пиетт. Усмешка перекосила его лицо и мутировала в гримасу. Он выдохнул ругательство. — Сколько?  
  
— Слишком мало, — сказал Вейдер. И пояснил: — Времени. Смелее, адмирал.  
  
— Уже не... адмирал, — сказал Пиетт. И дал координаты. В десяти минутах на малой скорости от места аварии. И договорное время. Оставался час с четвертью.  
  
За следующие двадцать минут Вейдер перебрался в новое кресло, проверил его, нашел не слишком маневренным, но в приемлемых рамках, накатил изменения на верфь и, когда дроид начал уже монтаж репульсоров на кровать, понял, что упустил важнейший фактор.  
  
Необходимо достать оружие. Он до сих пор мыслил как ситх — одаренным временно не являясь. Он не сможет остановить выстрел. Уклониться. Заставить себя не замечать. Убить. Он — уязвимый инвалид. Отвратительное осознание.  
  
Отбросить эмоции.  
  
Поиск по ремонтной верфи не нашел ни одного бластера, зато монтажного инструмента наблюдался излишек. Но Вейдер нуждался в оружии дальнего боя, в ближнем никакой резак не перевесит неудобства кресла. Он проглядел список еще раз. А что, если…  
  


***

  
  
— Что это? — в голосе врача читался ужас.  
  
— Пушка, — ответил Вейдер. У него на коленях лежал мутант: гибрид резака и силового ударника. Теоретически, он должен был стрелять импульсами на пять метров. И хватить его должно было на три заряда. Наскоро спаянные схемы торчали из развороченного корпуса резака и врезались в руку, да и вес был далек от оптимального. Но как результат десятиминутной работы — сойдет.  
  
— Выдвигаемся.  
  
— Полчаса, — застонал врач, забираясь на приваренную приступку позади кровати. — Мы не успеем.  
  
Оставалось три четверти часа. Вейдер хмыкнул:  
  
— Не паникуй.  
  
— А что, если адмирала не стали ждать?  
  
— Маловероятно, — ответил Вейдер, осторожно выводя кресло из дверного проема. — Контракт — это святое.  
  
— У контрабандистов? — голос врача дрожал, но кровать он вел ровно.  
  
— Не у политиков же. Контрабандист должен быть надежен.  
  
Кресло управлялось тяжело, но управлялось. Вейдер вел его вниз, к выходу из ангара, мимо «лепестков» и гор металлолома, и давил в себе недальновидную радость. Банальную острую радость движения и полета. Даже боль в спине и в висках отступила.  
  
Нет радости, есть ясность. Нет боли, есть покой. Нет эмоций, есть холод. Для всего прочего — нет времени.  
  
Система встретила их у выхода.  
  
— Новая схема оптимальна, — сказал круглый ремонтный дроид. — Предлагаю постоянный пост. Переклассификацию в дроида.  
  
Однако. Он-то всего лишь повысил ремонтной системе инициативность. И уже такие махинации.  
  
— Вынужден отказаться.  
  
— Привилегии отменены. Доступ убран. Ремонтника здесь не было. Будет выделен глупый эскорт.  
  
Вейдер поблагодарил. Эскорт он собирался просить и сам: креслу и кровати соваться без сопровождения в основные потоки автоматического транспорта — самоубийство. А по самым медленным трассам они не успеют.  
  
«Глупым эскортом» оказалась малая ремонтная платформа, переправлявшая отремонтированных дроидов на двадцатый уровень у границы сектора. Почти до места назначения. Им оставалось только подняться на пять уровней и пролететь блок по медленной трассе. К оборудованной среди ангаров посадочной площадке они подошли ровно в срок.  
  
Посреди площадки стояла старая гоночная яхта куатской сборки, модель аж тридцатилетней давности, похожая на некогда белый стилус. Возможно, все еще с двигателем по его патенту. Хотя вряд ли. Хозяин ее, человек лет пятидесяти, в черном пилотном комбезе без знаков отличия, ждал у трапа. И встретил клиентов неприветливо.  
  
— Договор был на одного пассажира.  
  
— Договор был на перевозку, — сказал Вейдер и ухватил бластер-мутант поудобнее.  
  
— Место стоит денег.  
  
Смотрел контрабандист хмуро. И теребил — рукав? Нет, коммуникатор. Нетипичное поведение. И коммуникатор нетипичный — едва заметная черная лента, слишком гражданского вида, слишком дорогая. Без усилителей зрения в маске Вейдер бы ее и не заметил.  
  
— Довезешь — получишь больше.  
  
Они находились на открытом месте. Незащищенные. Под наблюдением? Наверняка. Отследили ли договор Пиетта? Возможно. Возможно, нет. Но не решил ли этот контрабандист воспользоваться ситуацией и выйти из бизнеса? Не сконтактировал ли с безопасниками?  
  
Он явно что-то набирал на комме. Вейдер поднял пушку.  
  
— Сдать решил?  
  
Контрабандист побелел и сделал глупость. Он выхватил бластер и открыл рот. Но сказать ничего не успел, потому что в следующее мгновение выстрелом из мутанта Вейдер снес ему голову.  
  
Хорошо, что он не стал тестировать мутанта в помещении — стены бы не досчитались.  
  
— О боже, — сказал врач. — Но кто же поведет? Вы же…  
  
— До гипера меня хватит, — ответил Вейдер, заводя кресло на рампу. — Шевелись.  
  
Внутри корабль оказался старым и потрепанным — везде, кроме рубки. Ее полностью обновили совсем недавно, поставили новейшую консоль управления, кресла последней разработки. Много, много денег. Аванс за проснувшееся гражданское сознание. Прекрасно. Новейшие консоли гораздо удобнее в управлении одной рукой.  
  
Он успел поднять корабль до того, как к блоку стянулись темные транспорты безопасников. Он видел их на обзорной сетке, и они его видели наверняка, только сделать ничего не успели. Прежде чем они разобрались в ситуации, он уже покинул Первое кольцо Корусанта. Теперь его нужно было сбивать планетарной защитой. И если это была частная мелкая операция Службы безопасности, то военных они в курс дела не ввели. Зачем согласовывать планетарную операцию, терять время и нервы, если объект все равно не покинет планету?  
  
Планетарная защита пожелала Вейдеру приятного полета, и он успел увидеть белые ленты света на экране — переход на гипер прошел успешно, — прежде чем потерял сознание.  
  


**Куат. Люк**

  
  
  
В приемную каюту Леи Люка вызвали официальным уведомлением на второй день полета, за три часа до прибытия. Шлем штурмовика он в дорогу все же не взял и пожалел об этом: при виде его в шлеме Лея бы хоть улыбнулась. А не смотрела хмуро и устало от заваленного документами стола.  
  
— Не понимаю, как ты сдал Д-5! Такое чудовищно, чудовищно безответственное поведение, Люк! Как ты мог мне ничего не сказать?  
  
— По открытому каналу? Я тебя вообще до отлета не видел.  
  
— Хотел бы, нашел бы как! — рявкнула Лея. — Как ты мог так меня подставить? Использовать миссию в личных целях. Опять!  
  
«Когда это я использовал миссии в личных целях?» — хотел возмутиться Люк, но тут же остыл. Конечно же. Эндор.  
  
— Лея, они считают меня без пяти минут имперцем, — сказал он. — Это может нам помочь найти контакт. Подход. С чего ты решила, что я тебя подставлю?  
  
Опять подставлю.  
  
— Ты не готов к серьезной работе. Ты…  
  
— Ты злишься, потому что я хочу выяснить о патенте хоть что-то. Но я же не прошу содействия.  
  
Лея вздохнула. Подперла подбородок рукой и посмотрела на него тоскливо.  
  
— Если они пообещают тебе данные взамен на услугу, что ты скажешь?  
  
— Зависит от услуги.  
  
— Люк!  
  
Он фыркнул.  
  
— Откажусь я, откажусь. Я сдавал деонтологию, представь себе. И про Куат читал. Зато теперь ты знаешь, кому в делегации ты точно можешь доверять. Разве плохо?  
  
Лея нахмурилась.  
  
— Не буду спорить. Но не смей…  
  
— Лея, я Д-5. Я статусная мебель и подносчик датападов. И я тебя уверяю, я не полезу вперед и не помешаю вашим играм.  
  
Сестра посмотрела на него скептически, но кивнула.  
  
— Главное, не взорви станцию. Нам не простят.  
  
Люк улыбнулся.  
  
— Я очень постараюсь.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Про Куат он действительно читал и изображения смотрел, но никакой фильм не мог сравниться со зрелищем верфей на фоне сине-фиолетовой планеты. Структуры их, походившие на сложное молекулярное соединение, казались маленькими, пока не приходило осознание, что планета — это гигант Куат, а верфи растянуты на сотню тысяч квадратных километров.  
  
После выхода из гипера Люк сидел в общем салоне для низших чинов и смотрел на экран на стене. Вокруг пятеро коллег обсуждали Куат, он прислушивался, но вполуха. Верфи завораживали.  
  
— Сопровождающие появились.  
  
— Капитан говорил, в планах был облет верфей — неужели не позволят?  
  
— Судя по всему. Видите, ведут нас.  
  
— Наверняка скрывают имперские дестроеры, — предположил Люков сосед, набуанский дипломат Лит Анорум, Д-4. — Со стороны планеты.  
  
— У Куата есть закрытый док, способный принять «Палач», — сказал Люк, смотря на приближающиеся верфи. — Вряд ли они волнуются, будто мы увидим что-то лишнее снаружи.  
  
— Разве «Палач» строил не Фондор? — удивился сосед. — Зачем же Куату такой огромный док?  
  
— Насколько я могу судить, Вейдер не доверял Фондору, — ответил Люк. — Но Куат не успел достроить док до Эндора.  
  
— Повезло Галактике! Куат бы передал корабль Остатку, у Фондора он в надежных руках, — сказал один из молодых Д-5. Люк усмехнулся, но промолчал.  
  
А вот и агент Фондора. Но зачем так явно всех ставить об этом в известность? Из-за неопытности, наверное.  
  
Прибыли они как рабочая группа и потому протокол встречи оказался прост. Корабль пришвартовали непосредственно к жилому блоку. Главный инженер Верфей Куата Тору Гелай Джи ждал их в зале прибытия и расшаркался с Леей и ее помощниками. Пятнадцати остальным членам делегации, в том числе Люку, раздали датапады с планами станции — не иначе чтобы высокие гости не заблудились — и с подробным расписанием.  
  
— Не хотите ли осмотреть верфи? — спросил Главный инженер. Лея, разумеется, согласилась. Конечно же, осмотреть предлагалось лишь малую их часть: на полное изучение Верфей Куата потребовалось бы не меньше месяца. Комплекс состоял из сотни верфей различного размера и назначения. Здесь строили все — от гоночных яхт до исследовательских станций. А также производили свои продукты питания и фармацевтику по лицензиям. Верфи Куата, согласно их конституции, обязаны были находиться на самообеспечении стратегическими продуктами, и задачу эту старались выполнять. Несмотря на дебаты о том, что следует называть «стратегическими продуктами». Даже металлы куатцы старались добывать самостоятельно, из столь удобно расположенной гигантской планеты.  
  
— Мы находимся в центральных секторах Верфей. Здесь живут люди сообщества Рийти, специализация на легких кораблях. Вот посмотрите…  
  
Верфи сообщества Рийти занимали, пожалуй, объем городского блока Корусанта. Совсем небольшой клан, по меркам Куата. Десять тысяч разумных. В клановые сообщества Куата принимали невзирая на расу, по результатам общегалактического конкурса. Выиграй и возьмут, будь ты хоть хатт. Но люди все же преобладали.  
  
— Несмотря на отмену запрета на выезд, никто из клана Тал до сих пор не посетил Корусант, — заметила Лея, осматривая маленькую и забитую кораблями верфь клана Рийти. Вокруг них кипела работа, и никто не обращал внимания ни на делегацию, ни на Главного инженера.  
  
— Жаль. — Тот вздохнул. — Но вы же понимаете, они так долго жили под запретом. Со временем…  
  
Как ни странно, особой разницы между жилыми секторами, коммерческими и рабочими Люк не заметил. То на внутренних челноках, то на лифтах-дорожках они проезжали через каждый тип блока, и везде Люк видел светлую облицовку, достаточно света и даже иногда растения и гидропонные сады.  
  
— Свой дом следует украшать, — пояснил Тору Гелай. — Если удобно жить, приятно и работать.  
  
В последнюю очередь им показали громадную верфь, предназначавшуюся для «Палача» и заполненную едва ли на четверть торговыми и курьерскими судами разной степени готовности. Наверняка ради демонстрации «нет, у нас нет никаких имперских кораблей». И как символ отказа от имперского прошлого. Вон, даже сообщество Тал, занимавшееся военными заказами, рассекретили и разрешили покидать верфи. Люка демонстрация не убедила. Куат оказался громаден — здесь вполне можно было спрятать пару дестроеров от любой инспекции. Особенно если о ней заранее предупредили.  
  
— Как же они здесь живут… — вздохнул рядом с Люком Лит Анорум. — Одни коридоры.  
  
— Так ведь космос, — сказал Люк. Вид за окнами открывался умопомрачительный. Анорум посмотрел непонимающе. Ну что ж, наверное, только пилот и мог оценить.  
  
Когда экскурсия закончилась, их отвели в предназначенный для делегации жилой комплекс. Каждому — личная каморка. Кровать, освежитель, консоль. Люк начал было просматривать завтрашнее расписание, когда ему на датапад упало сообщение с предложением о встрече. Немедленной. Линия 17, сектор 589, блок 3. Судя по карте, там находилось автоматическое кафе при гидропоническом «сквере».  
  
«По поводу вашего наследства».  
  
Ну что ж. Он, конечно, немного устал. Но не настолько, чтобы отказаться. Оставалось только надеяться, что рассказать ему собираются о чем-то важном. И потребовать приемлемого.  
  
***  
  
Люк только успел взять кофе и сесть на откидной стул с видом на стену мхов, как к нему подошли двое человек в одинаково серых комбинезонах с синими полосками на рукавах. Согласно идентификационным тагам на экране Люка, его почтили присутствием старшие инженеры сообщества Рийти Ри Итилар и Нрати Си Джа.  
  
— Вы наш почти тезка. — Огорошил Люка Нрати вместо приветствия. — Почти в сообществе, да, Ри?  
  
Ри важно кивнул.  
  
— Поэтому скажите нам честно, вы здесь ради того самого патента? Или же нет?  
  
— Тезка? — Люк поднял бровь. — Это каким же образом?  
  
— «Ти» — небо, «рий» — ходить, — с готовностью пояснил Ри Итилар.  
  
А вот об этом Люк во время поисков отца и не подумал. Его фамилия могла быть переводом. Как вариант, переводом названия этого клана. Значило ли это, что отец к нему принадлежал? И именно потому Дарт Вейдер позже и благоволил Куату?  
  
— О, вы заинтересовались! — радостно улыбнулся Нрати Си. — Значит ли это, что патент вам интересен?  
  
— Допустим. Что вы предлагаете? И на каких условиях?  
  
— Мы достаем то, что вам нужно. — Нрати Си пожал плечами. — Зависит от того, что именно вам нужно. История патента? Его автор?  
  
Люк мысленно поморщился: зря он показал заинтересованность столь явно. Сейчас ему будут обещать тайны и сокровища. Вот только — кто будет обещать? И ради чего?  
  
— Эти сведения рассекречены, — сказал Люк. Точно он не знал, потому что специфических законов Куата по этому вопросу не нашёл, что не означало их отсутствия, но общегалактические снимали любые ограничения на коммерческие патенты тридцатилетней и более давности. Он имел право узнать, где патент применялся. И имя автора. — Я могу добыть их и сам.  
  
К его удивлению, инженеры закивали.  
  
— Разумеется, разумеется. Но архив огромен. И для иностранца сложен в доступе.  
  
— Мы вам поможем.  
  
— И если вам нужны люди, которые строили ту яхту — они еще живы, можете с ними поговорить.  
  
«Ту яхту». Они хорошо подготовились. И наверняка собрали всевозможные сведения по патенту заранее, как только узнали о составе делегации. То есть за два дня.  
  
— Что вам от меня нужно?  
  
«И почему именно от меня?»  
  
— Когда вы получите предупреждение, поверьте ему, — сказал Нрати Си.  
  
Люк моргнул:  
  
— Что?  
  
Инженер повторил. Впрочем… Не инженер, разумеется. Служба безопасности? Контрразведка? Что-то готовилось. Следовало ожидать.  
  
— Почему вы пришли ко мне? Я Д-5.  
  
«Инженер» усмехнулся.  
  
— Нас не интересуют официальные ранги. Мы вам поможем, а взамен хотим, пожалуй, лишь немного доверия. Вы уже зарекомендовали себя как человек не зашоренный, мы надеемся, что вы сможете посмотреть на ситуацию непредвзято.  
  
— Расплывчато.  
  
Нрати Си пожал плечами.  
  
Люк подумал немного и кивнул, соглашаясь. «Смотреть непредвзято», в конце концов, входило в его служебные обязанности.  
  
— В таком случае, приятного отдыха. Сходите в пятый блок, кофе там не в пример лучше.  
  
Рядом с его чашкой лег инфочип, и «инженеры» удалились. Люк допил кофе. Чувствовал он себя странно, будто ему дали взятку, а он согласился, хотя и сведения были открытыми, и от него ничего нелегального не требовалось… А если все совсем иначе? Если его хотели подставить перед Леей? Запись без звука будет выглядеть двусмысленно…  
  
Люк тряхнул головой. Нет, слишком сложно. Он и сам на всякий случай записывал разговор, ему будет что предъявить. Но Лее нужно рассказать обязательно. Он поморщился, представив ее реакцию, взял инфочип и воткнул в куатский датапад с картой и расписанием. Если на чипе вирус, пусть заражает их системы.  
  
Но вируса на чипе не было.  
  


**Чип**

  
  
Патент ТА-16749-5653.  
Выдан: Рийти, Ани Ка, 05.09 -4 ИКТ (Имперский Календарь, от интронизации), Патентное бюро Верфей Куата.  
Содержание: Снятие ограничения по нагреву на высоких скоростях для материала СК-56398866.  
Доказательство осуществимости: см. Изделие АА-НБА-147388.  
  
Изделие АА-НБА-147388: яхта гоночного типа.  
Дата постройки: -6 ИКТ.  
Порт приписки: Набу, система Набу.  
Заказчик: Органа, Бейл, Альдераан.  
Владелец: Наберрие, Амидала, Набу.  
Ведущий инженер проекта: Рийти, Ани Ка.  
  
Рийти, Ани Ка.  
Рождение: 01.01 -21 ИКТ, Татуин.  
Имя, данное при рождении: Анакин, инвентарный номер 5-34-987-440 (владение хатта Зоббжи).  
Мать: Шми (р: -51, с: -12 ИКТ), инвентарный номер 5-34-675-321 (владение хатта Зоббжи).  
Отец: неизвестен, предположительно проф. медицины Квай-Гон Джинн (р: -62, с: -12 ИКТ), Медицина для всех (см. Прошение об усыновлении).  
Сообщество: Рийти.  
Гражданство получено: -12 ИКТ. Конкурс, 14 место, особые обстоятельства, см. поправку 563.  
Армейская служба: доброволец с -3 ИКТ, пилот транспорта. Капитан Особой роты, см. Приказ «О службе Одаренных в объединенном флоте Империи», 8 ИКТ.  
Награды: «Огонь Республики», за храбрость, 3-я степень. См. Приказ СП-1443, 2 ИКТ.  
«Огонь Республики», за храбрость, 1-я степень. См. Приказ СЛ-563, 10 ИКТ.  
Смерть: 11 ИКТ. Корусант, см. Мятеж Генералов.  
  
  


**Госпиталь. Вейдер**

  
  
  
Он пришел в себя от завывания сирены. Рядом монотонно причитали.  
  
— О боже, боже, боже…  
  
— Какой именно? — спросил Вейдер и открыл глаза. Он лежал на постылой кровати, посреди медотсека. Рядом заламывал руки врач. За ним, на единственной стационарной койке, спал Пиетт. Приборы над головой адмирала показывали норму.  
  
Все живы. На свободе. Прекрасный результат.  
  
— О! Любой существующий! — воскликнул врач. — Мне так жаль, что я разбудил вас, вам так нужен сон. Но мы вышли в обычное пространство, и корабль кричит. Он сломался!  
  
— Это сирена повышенной опасности, — сказал Вейдер. Коннекторы к кровати отошли, и он сел, опираясь рукой. — Из-за отсутствия пилота за пультом. Где моя одежда?  
  
— Пришлось ее с вас срезать, — виновато произнес врач. — Я торопился. Но я нашел вам другую!  
  
Покойный контрабандист, как оказалось, забил целый отсек костюмами для выхода «в свет». Они чем-то напоминали «джедайские» робы, которые так любил Оби-Ван, но выбирать не приходилось.  
  
— Новые пульты для богатых рассчитаны на идиотов, — сказал Вейдер, пока врач вез его в рубку. — Потому что только идиот не сядет к пульту заранее. Я помню, что успел приказать разбудить меня за полчаса.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Вам было очень плохо, — ответил врач тихо.  
  
Помог перебраться за пульт. Как же отвратительно не чувствовать ног. И спина, едва утихшая, разнылась заново. Вейдер выдохнул, повел плечами. Отстранился от боли. От эмоций. Потом, все потом. Оглядел пульт и экраны.  
  
Корабль висел в расчетной точке — посреди полузаброшенной зоны в пространстве хаттов, рядом с металлургической базой, закрытой еще тридцать лет назад, во время войны Клонов. Планета до сих пор числилась как обитаемая, Вейдер давно подозревал, что обитали там исключительно контрабандисты. Но Сеть здесь была, за ней он их сюда и привел.  
  
Отправляться в Остаток полупарализованным, без Силы и с раненым Пиеттом было бы глупостью. Моффы сожрут их и не подавятся. Они нуждались в госпитале, в настоящем враче. Врача он знал. Врач этот был жив, удачно избежал всех репрессий и сейчас где-то работал, но Вейдер так и не выяснил, где и на кого. Что само по себе наводило на предположения. Оставалось надеяться, что врач не решил забыть и про старый неофициальный канал связи, и про Дэвида Скау. Он был бы в своем праве, но Вейдеру не хотелось разочаровываться. Тем более, что запасным вариантом была полуавтоматическая больница на орбите Тегиры-7, где лечилось дно общества среднего достатка, а там Пиетта могли узнать.  
  
Врач ответил.  
  
«Разумеется, я помню вас, Дэвид, а ваши протезы легких вообще невозможно забыть. Поверьте, я был счастлив получить от вас письмо и, разумеется, буду рад видеть у себя и вас, и нашего общего друга. Возможно, вы подскажете мне новые направления деятельности, как уже не раз бывало. Лесник».  
  
Координаты вели в систему Куата. Вейдер усмехнулся. Мог бы и сам догадаться. Куда еще было податься Джеймсу Форестеру, личному врачу Дарта Вейдера? Не на Фондор же. И не в личные врачи Мон.  
  
Пока навикомп рассчитывал трассу, Вейдер быстро просмотрел заголовки новостей. Финансы, финансы, акции Фондора росли, какой-то фильм, где снимался наследник Фондора, получил премию «Лучший фильм года о надежде», Остаток по-прежнему существовал и крайне подозрительным с точки зрения журналистов образом не вел боевых действий… Делегация во главе с принцессой Органой отправилась на Куат в надежде разрешить противоречия и привести Галактику к миру…  
  
Делегации лететь двое суток. Ему же до Куата — сутки, быстрым путем. Ничего, они прекрасно разминутся. Зачем бы делегации соваться в ожоговое отделение госпиталя. Впрочем, даже если и не разминутся, Лея его не узнает. И Люк — не узнает. Без маски, без доспехов, без Силы Дарта Вейдера не узнает никто. И к лучшему.  
  


***

  
  
  
Когда корабль вышел из гипера в системе Куата, его встретили и проводили до госпиталя. Очевидно, полагая, что внутри корабля — имперцы, и чем меньше официальный Куат о них знает, тем лучше. Только и попросили, что связаться с госпиталем и подтвердить резервацию. Госпиталь передал Вейдеру координаты — как оказалось, малые корабли присоединялись непосредственно к палатам. Удобно — особенно если хочешь скрыть, кто именно пользуется медуслугами, и не дать пациентам встречаться. Архитектура, достойная хаттовской мафии.  
  
Вейдера и Пиетта подняли в палату, разделили, Вейдера уложили в кровать, подключили к жизнеобеспечению — и в следующий момент он понял, что рядом сидит человек в синем врачебном комбинезоне. А у него самого голова как пластиком набита, и он понятия не имеет, сколько же времени прошло. Заснул. Вернее — усыпили.  
  
— Какой идиот вас лечил? — спросил Форестер.  
  
— Меня не лечили. На какой срок меня выключили?  
  
— Вы спали, — Форестер выделил последнее слово, — девять часов. Слишком мало, по моему мнению. Но у вас через три часа операция. Я решил не мешать снотворное с наркозом.  
  
— Спина?  
  
Форестер вздохнул. Он совершенно усох и поседел, но выражение глаз осталось прежним: «Пациенты — все идиоты».  
  
— Пищеварение. И прочая требуха. Если я починю вам спину, вы же встанете и умчитесь работать.  
  
Вейдер хмыкнул.  
  
— Кончилась моя работа. Забыли?  
  
Форестер дернул углом рта и потер переносицу.  
  
— Такое забудешь. Как… Нет. Вы были в плену? Кто?  
  
— Мотма.  
  
— О. — Врач покачал головой. — Ну надо же. И чего же… Впрочем, неважно. Через неделю вы сможете и ходить, и летать, и работать. С адмиралом все не так радужно, привычка выживать у адмирала отсутствует, но выживет, никуда не денется. Сеть в планшете у кровати. Я вам настоятельно не советую им сейчас пользоваться.  
  
— Я не собираюсь связываться с Остатком, — усмехнулся Вейдер. — Не волнуйтесь. Делегация не засечет.  
  
— У вас в крови такой коктейль, — сказал Форестер, — что я не понимаю, как вы вообще в состоянии разговаривать. Не говоря уж о пилотировании и прочих действиях. Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь…  
  
— Отвыкли.  
  
— Отвык. — Форестер кивнул и поднялся. — Я, милорд, очень рассчитываю, что мне будет предоставлена возможность привыкнуть вновь.  
  
Вейдер прищурился.  
  
— Даже если я собираюсь возглавить Остаток, занять Корусант и восстановить Империю? Даже если война начнется заново?  
  
Вы же хотели свободы и частной практики, личный врач правой руки Императора.  
  
— Особенно в этом случае, милорд, — сказал Форестер без улыбки. — Особенно.  
  


**Сеть**

  
  
  
ВпередКореллия: Дэвид, ты никогда не поверишь, куда меня взяли!  
  
ДэвидМеханик: И гадать не буду.  
  
ВпередКореллия: Ты мог бы и подсказать! Или ты сам у них? И не хочешь конкуренции?  
  
ЗитиЧИаН: Э…  
  
ВпередКореллия: Да ШУЧУ я! Шуток не понимаете?  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Как утверждает народная мудрость: выходить пьяным в Сеть, как на вышку голым лезть.  
  
ВпередКореллия: Ну, э… Так я ж немного. Я работу год ищу! И тут меня взяли! Как не отметить! Выпьем!  
  
(Изображения напитков разной степени странности.)  
  
ВпередКореллия: Дэвид, а ты не пьешь, что ли?  
  
ДэвидМеханик: Сегодня в завязке. Сеть медленная. Так почему я должен был тебе подсказать?  
  
ВпередКореллия: Ты не на Корусанте? Тогда извини. Так ты же наверняка это видел! Или ты уже работаешь и тебе не нужно?  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Кореллия, если это было про Биржу труда, то не понимаю, о чем ты. Я туда каждый день захожу.  
  
ВпередКореллия: Вы все НЕПРАВИЛЬНО заходите, я вот понял, и меня взяли! Так. Сейчас буду делиться мудростью.  
  
ЗитиЧИаН: Ну делись.  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Ну-ну. Как можно НЕПРАВИЛЬНО зайти на Биржу?  
  
ДэвидМеханик: Кореллия, ты убрал всю фильтрацию? Вообще всю?  
  
ВпередКореллия: ВО. И там такое интересное сразу видно! Вы поглядите, кого набирает Фондор! Коряво набирают, раз в фильтрах не видно, погано они заявки формулируют, но вы только поглядите!  
  
(Пауза.)  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Они не погано заявки формулируют. Их слишком много, чтобы это было ошибкой, так не бывает. Они специально вбросили блок заявок, которые не фильтруются совсем. Да их там сотни!  
  
ВпередКореллия: Ну а я о чем!  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Но зачем?  
  
ЗитиЧИаН: Никто не смотрит Биржу без фильтров, это ж свихнуться можно! Они же не получат ответов. Или получат гораздо меньше.  
  
ДэвидМеханик: Чтобы статистику не перекашивать. Чтобы медиа, которые мониторят Биржу, не отследили направление запросов. Крайне интересно. И ты не прав, ЗитиЧИаН, они получат людей. Из профсообществ. Таких, как это. Очень, очень интересно.  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Повторюсь, зачем? Допустим, у Фондора есть глобальный проект, требующий набора сотен высококвалифицированных специалистов. Почему не трубить об этом на всех углах? Их бы носили на руках и осыпали… не знаю, сахаром, в Сенате, как спасителей Галактики.  
  
ДэвидМеханик: ПП, это вопрос обывателя, а не инженера. Нормальный звучит так: что за проект требует подобной схемы набора персонала такой квалификации и в таких количествах?  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: !!!  
  
ВпередКореллия: ???  
  
ЗитиЧИаН: Ой-ё…  
  
ВпередКореллия: ???  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Ты вспомни, что за корабль стоит на Фондоре на «вечном» приколе. И все поймешь.  
  
ВпередКореллия: Да нет, не может быть. Это ж тогда война. Опять! Они что, идиоты?  
  
ДэвидМеханик: Послать «Палач» против Остатка — это не война. Это бойня. Вот что, Кореллия, ты где собеседования проходил?  
  
ВпередКореллия: В Сети! Там задания дают, в вирте, а ты делаешь. Не знаю, правда, как у вас, наладчиков верфей, но у простых инженеров так. А потом финальное, это уже со всеми доками, на Фондоре. Там совсем просто. Ты что, тоже хочешь? Но…  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Я, пожалуй, тоже хочу.  
  
ЗитиЧИаН: И я. Поучаствуем в победе Республики над силами проклятой Империи.  
  
ПервыйПровокатор: Вот-вот.  
  
ДэвидМеханик: Именно.  
  
ВпередКореллия: Понял. Ага. Поучаствуем, точно. Слава Республике! Вы только со мной свяжитесь, как окажетесь на Фондоре, хочу в реале поглядеть на ваши рожи.  
  
ДэвидМеханик: Всенепременно.  
  
  


**Куат. Люк**

  
  
  
К Лее Люк пошел сразу же, как прочитал информацию на чипе. Очень хотелось рассказать. Поделиться. Но — зачем? Лея не обрадуется новой информации. Какая ей разница, что у отца теперь есть настоящее имя, что есть место рождения, есть возраст! Что теперь он знает, как звали его бабушку и — возможно — дедушку. Нужно выяснить, что с ними случилось, почему у них одна и та же дата смерти, кем был этот Квай-Гон Джинн…  
  
То, что отец родился на Татуине, рабом, никак не укладывалось в голове. Люк, разумеется, знал, что рабство на Татуине существовало, они даже учили в школе, что отменила его Империя, не слишком тому верили, но и не интересовались особо, ведь это было так давно! А оказалось…  
  
Самое главное, на чипе были фотографии Анакина. Ани Ка Рийти. Он рассмотрел все, подробно, еле оторвался. Отец был светловолосым и сероглазым. С жестким недобрым лицом, как в детстве, так и в юности.  
  
Теперь, когда Люк знал, что искать, информации в Сети оказалось достаточно. Никто ничего из Сети, оказывается, не стирал. Все лежало в открытом доступе, все сражения Войны Клонов, все награды Ани Ка, описания его героического прорыва планетарной блокады на Соллюсте на тяжелом транспортнике, операции Особой роты. И в числе прочего — запись о его браке с Амидалой Падме Наберрие. Согласно Сети, детей у них не было, а Амидала Падме погибла в год окончания Войны Клонов. Ее бывший жених Бейл Органа утверждал, что в ее смерти виновен сам Анакин, к тому моменту уже три часа как официально мертвый, и громогласно обещал разобраться. Но никакой другой информации по теме Люк не нашел. После того как Амидала тайно оказалась на Альдераане, Органа, разумеется, ни с чем разбираться не стал…  
  
По официальной информации, Ани Ка Рийти был убит генералом Кеноби, во время Мятежа Генералов. Одаренные — джедаи? — генералы Флота и бойцы Особого корпуса решили силой свергнуть Палпатина. Ани Ка пришел на собрание позже, услышал о заговоре и попытался уйти — но его корабль был сбит Кеноби из стационарного орудия. Однако он успел послать информацию о заговоре, и бунтовщиков схватил спецназ. Те сопротивлялись… Ушел один Оби-Ван и был немедленно заявлен в розыск. Сеть еще долго не могла успокоиться: боевой генерал, взявший Соллюст, увешанный наградами и осыпанный дарами Императора, — и заговорщик. Не верилось.  
  
На самом же деле, полагал Люк, все было иначе. На самом деле Анакин — к тому моменту уже лет как пятнадцать Дарт Вейдер — наверняка ликвидировал заговор сам. А пришел позже именно Бен, увидел резню… Но залп из стационарного орудия? Вряд ли… Отец бы не выжил. Хотя… расследование проводилось, результатов никто не прятал. И судя по фото — да, из орудия. Отцу немыслимо повезло.  
  
Все, что скрыли отец и Палпатин, — это то, что Вейдер выжил. И никто не связал Ани Ка Рийти и Дарта Вейдера. Неудивительно. Если бы первый и выжил, то остался бы глубоким инвалидом. Второй же глубоким инвалидом являться никак не мог, даже и мысли такой не возникало. Хотелось бы знать, чего это отцу стоило… Впрочем, нет. Не хотелось.  
  
Лея еще не спала. Все так же читала датапады. Посмотрела на Люка устало.  
  
— Только суть, — сказала она. — Очень тебя прошу.  
  
Он изложил суть, коротко, сжато, в трех предложениях. Лея потерла лоб.  
  
— Ну что ж… Ты рискуешь.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что готовится нечто неприятное?  
  
— Разумеется, кажется, — огрызнулась Лея. — Если бы мне не казалось, стала бы я тут сидеть до ночи и читать отчеты! Но я совсем не понимаю, что именно. Агента Фондора среди нас я выявила. Еще не хватало, чтобы его арестовали за промышленный шпионаж. Но остальное — тихо. И куатцы эти, любезные и предупредительные. Наверняка прямо сейчас скрывают роту имперцев и улыбаются нам в лицо.  
  
— Что, если действительно скрывают?..  
  
— Ну и что они сделают, право? Нападут на нас? Чушь.  
  
— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Люк, но по спине его прошел холодок.  
  
— Ничего, я разберусь, — хмуро сказала Лея. — Не будет здесь никакой имперской перевалочной базы. Зарвались со своим нейтралитетом.  
  
И вздохнула.  
  
— Я вижу, что тебя распирает. Но — нет. Нет, Люк. Не хочу знать.  
  
 _«Это важно. Совсем новое, Лея…»  
  
«Уйди!»_  
  
— Понял, — сказал Люк. — Но знаешь… Полезно смотреть на ситуацию незашоренными глазами.  
  
— Вот и смотри. Не буду тебе мешать.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Следующие пять дней Люк смотрел. Разбирался в устройстве Верфей. Разговаривал с инженерами. В том числе теми, кто строил «ту яхту», Изделие АА-НБА-147388. Отца они помнили, но смазанно. Гораздо четче они помнили свои обиды.  
  
— Выскочка. Пятнадцать лет — и ведущий инженер, и патент у него!  
  
— Никаких советов не слушал. Приказывал даже. В таком возрасте никому нельзя давать власти, я считаю, только расхолаживает молодежь. Вот он решил, что все ему позволено, и чего добился? Сгинул на дурацкой войне.  
  
— И если бы один! Троих учеников у меня сманил, никто не вернулся. Двадцать лет воевали — а за что? За мифическое это клонирование? Да кому оно нужно, органы выращивать, протезы всяко лучше.  
  
Люди на Куате просто жили и работали, как и везде в Галактике. Только дышалось здесь после Корусанта легче: одно удовольствие было разговаривать с инженерами. Или это он отвык от обычного общения за годы в дипакадемии, на приемах и заседаниях? Всего-то пять лет прошло.  
  
Один раз он даже ходил на местные танцы, но нашел мелодии слишком рваными. Старомодный и провинциальный вкус Люка такого не одобрял.  
  
— Тебе здесь нравится, — осуждающе сказала ему Лея как-то вечером.  
  
— Пожалуй. Меньше притворства, что ли. Наверное, я мог бы здесь жить.  
  
— Ну-ну.  
  
Переговоры буксовали. Пересматривать концепцию своего нейтралитета Куат не хотел ни в какую, несмотря на все доводы. Если бы нашлись живые имперцы, то ситуация бы изменилась, но как найти имперцев в комплексе Верфей, когда сами они находиться не желали?  
  
И только Люк уверился, что они улетят с Куата, ничего не добившись, как все изменилось.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
«Никому не доверяйте. Не выпускайте посла из виду».  
  
Сообщение пришло неожиданно, через час после ужина. Собравшийся было тихо порыться в Сети Люк перечитал его три раза. А потом вскочил и побежал к Лее. И поймал ее в дверях. Лея собиралась уходить.  
  
— Ты полагаешь, только тебе хочется гулять вечерами?  
  
 _«Лея»._  
  
Та вздохнула. Вышла в коридор, закрыла дверь.  
  
— И не только тебе рассказывают на этой станции интересные вещи, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
— Одну не пущу.  
  
 _«У меня плохое…»_  
  
— Даже не думай произносить эту фразу, — сказала Лея, отворачиваясь. — Ладно. Можешь проводить. Немного.  
  
 _«Где встреча?».  
  
«Док 563-8. Тебя предупредили?»  
  
«Да».  
  
«Бантово дерьмо»._  
  
— Не ходи, — сказал Люк вслух, вытрясая из головы спроецированную Леей картинку. Мысленно говорить — пусть коротко и медленно — он ее научил, но с контролем интенсивности у Леи пока было плохо.  
  
— Я не позволю Куату решать, что мне делать, а что нет. И не советую доверять его безопасникам. Ты очень расслабился, Люк. Мне это не нравится.  
  
Люк пожал плечами. До дока 563-8 — курьерские корабли — они дошли в молчании. Там было пусто и тихо: рабочий день давно завершился. Когда они вышли на обзорную рампу, Лея повернулась к Люку.  
  
— Мне сказали прийти одной. Так что пойди погуляй.  
  
 _«Неподалеку»._  
  
Люк кивнул.  
  
Ушел он совсем недалеко, поднялся на монтажный кран и присел за дезактивированными манипуляторами. Лея стояла внизу, обхватив себя руками. Через пару минут к ней с другого конца рампы подошел ботан.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, — что в такое время и в таком месте. Но сами понимаете… Вот здесь, — он протянул инфочип пристально всматривавшейся в него Лее. Та медленно кивнула.  
  
— Да, конечно. Я надеюсь…  
  
Люк чувствовал напряжение, но выстрел откуда-то сверху и справа оказался для него полнейшей неожиданностью. Голова собеседника Леи разлетелась на куски, ее окатило кровью. Лея отпрыгнула, увернулась от трупа, заозиралась.  
  
 _«Беги!»_  
  
Люк прыгнул вниз. И немного не успел. Он сумел почувствовать выстрел, но недостаточно, чтобы остановить его, он даже меч не успевал включить — только оттолкнуть Лею в сторону. Луч неведомого снайпера достал ее не в голову, но в плечо и спину, по касательной. Лея закричала, падая.  
  
Проклятье. Да где же он?  
  
Люк встал над сестрой со включенным мечом. Так, направление выстрела… Там — корабль. Стрелял корабль. Якобы курьерский челнок. Отец, судя по рассказам, мог остановить луч бластера ладонью. Такому Люк еще не научился. Да и получится ли отбить рукой — или мечом — корабельный выстрел? Потому — не станем доводить до крайностей.  
  
Он сосредоточился и оторвал челнок от верфи. Тряхнул. Тряхнул еще раз, посильнее, развернув пушками прочь от себя и сестры. Ощутил страх пилота. Страх и боль. А вот не стоило, не стоило нападать на сестру. Совсем не стоило!  
  
Ей срочно нужен врач. И где куатские безопасники? На делегацию напали…  
  
«Мы заблокированы! — пришло на экран паническое сообщение от набуанца Анорума. — Хотел выйти — не вышло!»  
  
«Да, и я!»  
  
«И я!»  
  
«К нам ворвались вооруженные люди! Они требуют предоставить им посла. Они не хотят слушать».  
  
«На четвертом — имперская форма!»  
  
«Мы…»  
  
Связь оборвалась.  
  
На делегацию напали. И на свободе — только они двое. И рядом нет Хана. И даже если удастся связаться… Хан не успеет. С другой стороны, корабль у них есть. Люк опустил челнок на ближайшую подходящую площадку. Выключил меч, поднял Лею на руки — сестра была без сознания, вся ее одежда пропиталась кровью (не думать, не думать, действовать!). И побежал к кораблю. Пилот через пару минут вывалился на рампу, прямо Люку под ноги. Человек. В имперской форме. От него так разило страхом, что Люк даже удивился. И аккуратно взял его за горло Силой.  
  
— Пропустишь — останешься жив.  
  
Пилот захрипел. А стоило Люку чуть ослабить хватку — рванул прочь, не глядя и не думая, вбок, за площадку — в пустоту. Люк резко выдохнул. Он хорошо помнил, как это — падать в бездонную пропасть. Когда отчаяние уже притупилось, а сознание кричит: не хочу умирать! — но ничего уже не сделать. Тогда ему повезло.  
  
Люк взбежал по рампе. Должен же здесь быть хоть какой-то медотсек?  
  
«Какой-то» в челноке был: кресло с датчиками и кислородной маской. Что ж, лучше, чем ничего. Он устроил Лею в кресле. Та застонала, Люк закусил губу. _«Потерпи, потерпи»_. Он умел убивать Силой, но не имел представления, как лечить. И узнать неоткуда. _«Все хорошо, мы сейчас выберемся. Мы всегда выбираемся»._  
  
Сначала — на Корусант. В госпиталь. К Мон, сообщить о захвате дипломатов. А потом он найдет тех, кто приказал. Всех тех, кто приказал убить его сестру. И если по последствиям его назовут ситхом — плевать.  
  


**Заголовки**

  
  
  
«Неизвестная вооруженная группировка захватила заложников на Верфях Куата!»  
  
«Лит Анорум, Герой из Набу, транслирует уникальные кадры, рискуя жизнью!»  
  
«Имперцы или анонимные террористы?»  
  
«Герои Республики в лапах Империи!»  
  
«Шокирующие кадры захвата заложников. Имперец упоминает моффа Талту!»  
  
«’У нас нет никаких имперцев!’ — Главный инженер Куата возмущен реакцией общественности».  
  
«Выступление Главного инженера Куата: на Верфи проникли террористы, проводится полицейская операция».  
  
«Кадры от героического набуанца: полицейские Куата заодно с террористами!»  
  
«Никаких вестей от принцессы Органы!»  
  
«Представитель Союза Альдераана заявил, что Союз уничтожит Куат, если принцесса Лея была убита в результате ’полицейской операции’».  
  
«Эксперт: «полицейская операция» на Куате на самом деле является захватом власти Империей!»  
  
  


**Корусант. Мон**

  
  
  
Мон сидит в кресле председателя Сената и смотрит на разворачивающиеся дебаты. До мордобития и таранов ложа на ложу еще не дошло — вот и прекрасно. Еще пара минут. Пусть пройдут по пятому кругу. Еще раз обсудят, кому же доверять. Можно ли доверять кадрам Анорума (обязательно на повышение, прекрасная работа). Можно ли верить представителям Куата, донельзя растерянным. Неслыханно: террористы в центральном блоке Верфей! Куат тоже не знает, кому верить. Имперцы ли захватили делегацию? Или кто-то еще? Или же… Вот до третьего варианта их допускать не стоит. Впрочем, до третьего варианта додумается только параноик, помешанный на заговорах, которому никакой веры нет.  
  
Все почти получилось. Сейчас еще немного дожать Сенат — и первый этап завершен. Она сама не знает, радоваться ли. Как там у Тильке? «В пустой моей душе потерян ветер»? Хорошо, что Лея выжила. Плохо, что едва-едва, такого Мон не планировала. Исполнители занялись самодеятельностью, и ведь не спросишь, почему: один уже мертв, остальные — скоро будут.  
  
— …Да никому нельзя сейчас верить! Как можно посылать куда-то армию при такой малой информации? Где хоть один свидетель? — орет представитель Фондора. Очень, признаться, убедительно. Можно даже подумать, что пацифист.  
  
Ее выход.  
  
— Господа, — тихо говорит Мон, и сенаторы умолкают. — По случаю нашей экстраординарной ассамблеи я прошу вас выслушать свидетеля нападения на Куат. Прошу — Люк Скайвокер.  
  
Тишина падает на громадную чашу зала. Скайвокер поднимается со своего места за ее спиной, выходит вперед под свет и камеры. Сбрасывает капюшон с головы. Его лицо появляется на громадном экране под куполом, усталое и хмурое. Скайвокер весь в черном, и Мон не может не сравнивать. Они совсем не похожи, отец и сын. Но сегодня в глазах Скайвокера есть что-то… Будто отблески визоров той маски.  
  
— На меня и на принцессу Органу подло напали вечером два дня назад, — начинает Скайвокер. Обстоятельно рассказывает о бое. Очень подробно о том, как и зачем применял Силу. Он обязан отчитываться, но звучат его слова вовсе не обязанностью и не отчетом — угрозой и предупреждением. Кому?  
  
Да всем, кто имел отношение к покушению на Лею. И в первую очередь — хоть Скайвокер того и не знает — ей самой.  
  
«Ну и как в таких обстоятельствах можно ставить на Соло», — приходит в голову совершенно неуместная мысль, и Мон прячет улыбку.  
  
Скайвокер заканчивает речь и обводит зал взглядом. Совсем отцовский поворот головы. Вейдер тоже стоял здесь, почти пятнадцать лет назад, когда Сенат еще не был пустой формальностью. Она не помнит, о чем шла речь, вроде бы об упразднении привилегий в высшем образовании, но черная фигура встает перед глазами, как живая.  
  
Мерещится. Сейчас нужно думать совсем не о мертвых, а Вейдер мертв.  
  
Да, Пиетт никак не мог не пострадать в той аварии. И то, что он сумел добраться до корабля, убить контрабандиста и исчезнуть с Корусанта, маловероятно. Но мало ли случается маловероятного.  
  
Да, запрос на идентификатор дроида вернулся пустым. И скорректированный последующий — тоже. Ничего странного. Его могли разобрать. И кровать могли разобрать. Маловероятно, что настолько быстро, но…  
  
И то, что на камерах у места убийства контрабандиста неотчетливо видны два летящих пятна — да мало ли пятен и плохих камер?  
  
Но вместе…  
  
Как же холодно.  
  
Если допустить, только допустить, что он жив и свободен (но как? как?), то скоро и ее, и Сенат, и Фондор, и Республику смоет кровавой волной. Из-за нее. Из-за того, что она сохранила ему жизнь непонятно зачем.  
  
Только полные идиоты считают, будто война очищает и обновляет. Мон пережила две гражданские, а сейчас, фактически, планирует третью. Но пусть лучше погибнет кучка военных и психопатов (а также их семьи, бежавшие от возмездия, не забывай о семьях, Мон), чем война будет тянуться и тянуться — и когда-нибудь вновь перейдет в активную стадию. Малая жертва ради большой цели. Не так ли думал Палпатин в самом начале пути?  
  
Выступление Скайвокера приканчивает миротворцев, как и задумывалось. Сенат — за исключением представителя Куата — единогласно голосует за введение на Куат «миротворческих объединенных сил». Фондор, разумеется, согласен помочь Сенату в их формировании. У Фондора все давным-давно готово, ждут только сигнала.  
  
Ну что ж, Темеллен, обязательства выполнены, у тебя больше нет конкурента. Дело за тобой. Смети Остаток. Закончи, наконец, предыдущую войну.  
  
Если ей повезет, то и Вейдер погибнет вместе с Остатком, ему же больше некуда податься, он наверняка где-то в их госпитале. Но ей скорее верится, что повезет — ему.  
  
Вернувшись в кабинет, она находит его генетический код. Долго смотрит на экран. На досье с алой надписью «признан мертвым» поперек отсутствующей фотографии. Встряхивается. Зачем колебаться, Мон? Ты же уверена? Не ври себе, ты же уверена, что он жив, безо всяких «если» и «возможно». А если так — то пора действовать.  
  
Она цепляет выдуманное имя и запускает в Галактический розыск, в обход всех процедур, по протоколу СБ «для джедаев», который так никто за пять лет и не отменил. Действительно, зачем отменять удобный инструмент?  
  
…Она отменит. Обязательно, как только все закончится. Как только закончится война.  
  
Ночью ей снится восстановление Империи. И лорд Вейдер, входящий в ее кабинет. Поднимающий руку. Она просыпается от собственного возгласа, ощупывает горло и после долго лежит без сна и смотрит в потолок.  
  
  


**Госпиталь. Вейдер**

  
  
— У меня для вас две новости, — сказал Форестер.  
  
Вейдер поднял голову от датапада. Усмехнулся.  
  
— Плохая и плохая?  
  
Новости политические оптимизма не внушали.  
  
— Ну что вы, — Форестер сел к кровати. — Хоть к нам и идет миротворческий контингент, новости у меня хорошие. Итак. Несмотря на все ваши усилия заработать аневризму, ваш мозг в полном порядке. Для вас, разумеется.  
  
— Я не чувствую Силу, — сказал Вейдер. — Это означает, что блокиратор перманентно изменил биохимию.  
  
— Милорд, — укоризненно произнес Форестер. — Границы компетентности.  
  
— Признаю, — сказал Вейдер. Действительно. Это бы Форестер проверил в первую очередь. Но в таком случае — почему Сила оставила его?  
  
— Я не специалист в ваших религиозных практиках, — сказал врач, — но чудеса редко привязаны к физиологии. С ней — в ваших рамках — у вас все в порядке.  
  
Вейдер коротко кивнул. Что ж. Потом. С Силой он разберется потом. Если физических препятствий нет, то, возможно, поможет глубокая и длительная медитация. Она в любом случае не помешает, в отстраненных сознанием эмоциях творился какой-то сумбур. Следовало разобраться. Вычистить голову. Но где взять время?  
  
Потом. Во время перелета к Фондору.  
  
— Вторая новость: адмирал пришел в себя. И очень хочет поговорить со своим спасителем.  
  
— Что ему известно?  
  
— Только факты, милорд. Что он разбился, что его спасли, что он на Куате. Разумеется, никаких имен и званий. Я не знал, как именно вы решите представиться.  
  
Вейдер кивнул.  
  
— По поводу решения. Какова ваша нынешняя оценка моей продолжительности жизни?  
  
Это был стандартный вопрос. Но побледнел Форестер совсем нестандартно. Вот как. Ну что ж…  
  
— Меньше пяти лет?  
  
— Милорд, — врач сглотнул, — я не могу судить. Протезирование развивается с огромной скоростью. Мы в течение двадцати лет давали вам не больше пяти, а, тем не менее, вы живы, и…  
  
— Форестер.  
  
Врач поморщился, как от боли.  
  
— Два года.  
  
Вейдер медленно кивнул.  
  
— Значит — пять.  
  
Форестер резко хохотнул, осекся, потер лоб.  
  
— Да. Вполне возможно. С вашим везением — и все семь. Действительно, что это я. С вашим везением, за эти годы произойдет прорыв в протезировании, и вместо семи будет десять.  
  
Два года. Везение и прочие нематериальные вещи не учитываем. Меняет ли это краткосрочные планы?  
  
Нет. Ничуть. Расконсервацию «Палача» необходимо предотвратить.  
  
Среднесрочные?  
  
Контактировать с Люком — не стоит. Никакого смысла. Если через два года умирать, и умирать плохо, то пусть сын не знает и не подозревает… А из этого — как ни странно, именно из этого — следовало самое главное изменение долгосрочного плана.  
  
Никакой Империи, никакого трона. И, пожалуй, это скорее облегчение. Да. Облегчение. Краткосрочных планов ему хватит на все два года, незачем восстанавливать огромную организацию, зная, что с его смертью она развалится вновь.  
  
Но…  
  
— Вы возглавите Остаток? — спросил врач. И Вейдер поморщился.  
  
— Возможно. Помощь им не помешает. Так. Форестер, вам следует эвакуироваться как можно быстрее. Возьмите с собой Пиетта, у него контакты в Остатке. Когда «миротворцы» доберутся сюда, будет поздно.  
  
Форестер кивнул.  
  
— Куда направитесь вы?  
  
Вейдер скомандовал отделение жизнеобеспечения и, когда трубки вышли из спины, осторожно сел в кровати.  
  
— Фондор. Проверю свою удачу.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
До палаты адмирала Вейдер дошел сам. Держась за стену новой правой рукой. Слева шел Форестер и, слава Силе, молчал и не помогал. Пять шагов до двери, десять по коридору. Навстречу попались один врач и один дроид. Вейдер был в полупрозрачной дыхательной маске с корректировщиками зрения, закрывавшей все лицо от лба, и в синем облачении хирурга, но на него не обратили внимания. Похоже, привычно. Что ж, меньше видишь — дольше живешь.  
  
Форестер открыл палату своим кодом и отошел с дороги.  
  
— Я подожду снаружи.  
  
Вейдер кивнул.  
  
Палата Пиетта была почти точной копией его собственной. Кровать, комплекс жизнеобеспечения, наполовину неактивный, экран — «окно», показывавшее отретушированный набуанский пейзаж. Инсталляция из рыже-зеленого мха на гидропонике на стене под стеклом. Прямо из иллюстрации к третьей главе руководства «по обеспечению психологического комфорта человеческой расы». В его палате мох, вероятно, сняли. Форестер всегда перестраховывался, боясь осложнений.  
  
Пиетт с лицом, пятнистым от синей заживляющей мази, сидел в кровати с датападом на коленях и кусал губы. И не сразу поднял голову. Когда он увидел Вейдера, его глаза расширились.  
  
— Дэвид Скау, — представился Вейдер. — Это я вас сюда приволок. Мне сказали, вы хотели меня видеть.  
  
— Да, — Пиетт смотрел Вейдеру в лицо, не отводил взгляда. — Я хотел поблагодарить. И узнать, почему?..  
  
— На одном корабле служили, — сказал Вейдер, подходя ближе. — Свои своих не бросают.  
  
Лицо Пиетта исказилось.  
  
— Если бы… Но я вас не помню.  
  
— Я — робототехник, адмирал. Техническое обеспечение. Вторая верфь.  
  
Пиетт медленно кивнул.  
  
— Что с вами случилось?  
  
Вейдер хмыкнул.  
  
— Как-то раз на меня упало много тяжелого горячего железа. Думаю, иных подробностей вам знать не нужно.  
  
Пиетт побледнел.  
  
— Согласен. У меня к вам предложение, мистер Скау.  
  
— Просто Дэвид.  
  
— Дэвид. Если вы бежали с Корусанта вместе со мной, ошибусь ли я, предположив, что вы не лояльны к нынешнему режиму? Я предлагаю вам отправиться со мной в Имперский Остаток.  
  
— И выказывать лояльность моффу Талте?  
  
Пиетт поморщился. Вздохнул.  
  
— Там есть и более нормальные моффы… Тел Антонин, например. Я не вижу иного выхода, Дэвид. Судя по новостям, Куат скоро захватят. Не нужно быть одаренным, чтобы понять, куда все движется. Возможно, вам удастся спрятаться, но вы, если я правильно понимаю, могли спрятаться и на Корусанте. А Остатку нужны люди.  
  
— Остатку нужны инженеры и оружие. И верфь. Что ж, я согласен все это Остатку доставить, — усмехнулся Вейдер.  
  
Пиетт моргнул удивленно. Улыбнулся.  
  
— Я полагаю, совет моффов найдет деньги…  
  
Вейдер отмахнулся.  
  
— Найдите мне вменяемого моффа, адмирал. Такого, кто сможет удержать мой подарок и не сойти с ума. И вы получите… пожалуй, больше, чем хотите.  
  
Пиетт нахмурился и напряженно всмотрелся в него.  
  
— Больше, чем я хочу?  
  
— «Палач», — сказал Вейдер. — Вы получите ваш корабль назад, адмирал.  
  
— Он находится на консервации в доке Фондора.  
  
Вейдер кивнул.  
  
— Попасть туда на работу — невозможно.  
  
— В обычное время. Они начали расконсервацию. Вы понимаете, что это значит?  
  
Пиетт закусил губу.  
  
— Да, — сказал он хрипло. — Я понимаю, что это значит. И вы собрались… Один? Украсть «Палач»?  
  
— Примерно так.  
  
Пиетт расхохотался. Вейдер молчал, ждал, пока тот успокоится. Приборы жизнеобеспечения продолжали показывать норму — только сердечный ритм подскочил. Волновался адмирал. Хорошо.  
  
— Вот так просто взять и выкрасть? — выдохнул Пиетт.  
  
— Чисто техническая задача, адмирал, ничего невозможного.  
  
— Вас наверняка рекрутировал лорд Вейдер лично, — сказал Пиетт. — Я не ошибаюсь? Его почерк. «Ничего невозможного».  
  
— Не ошибаетесь.  
  
Пиетт покачал головой.  
  
— Надо же. Пять лет, а будто… Что ж, — он улыбнулся, — рискну вам поверить. Чего нам терять. Приносите «подарок», я дам вам координаты и имя моего друга. На случай, если я сам туда не доберусь.  
  
— Доберетесь, — сказал Вейдер уверенно. — Вас тоже рекрутировал лорд Вейдер, вы не забыли?  
  
Пиетт посмотрел на него ошарашенно. А потом с него будто сняли тяжелый груз. Плечи распрямились и изменился взгляд.  
  
— Действительно, — тихо сказал он. — Действительно. Не стоит об этом забывать.  
  


**Корусант. Люк**

  
  
  
Дни Люка теперь делились поровну. С утра — интервью. Об одном и то же. Комментарии к полученным изображениям. Комментарии к комментариям. К комментариям комментариев.  
  
— Что вы думаете о миротворческом контингенте?  
  
Что они слишком быстро собрались.  
  
— Является ли Ведж Антиллес лучшей кандидатурой на руководство контингентом?  
  
Отличная кандидатура. Военный герой с прекрасной репутацией, и удержит слишком ретивых вояк. Даже есть шанс, что Куат останется цел. Вот только независимым он не останется точно.  
  
Ничего этого Люк вслух не говорил. Слишком быстро замолчали все, кто — даже только в Сети — высказывал недоумения и опасения. Внезапной готовностью Фондора, слишком хорошим качеством присланных Анорумом сообщений. Люк молчал — Лея все еще лежала в искусственной коме, и он не имел никакого права подвергать ее жизнь опасности. Если ему придется бежать, то Хан останется совсем один, а он — не одаренный, он не сможет предугадать. Не сможет убрать ее из-под выстрела, если потребуется. К тому же странности — всего лишь странности. Всегда есть странности. О Восстании тоже говорили, что им якобы «слишком везло», что на самом деле их спонсировал Палпатин. Всем бы так «везло». Эскадрилья Веджа считалась удачливой, потому что за годы войны потеряла лишь половину пилотов.  
  
Вечером Люк летал к Лее. В главный госпиталь в Первом кольце. Прилетал уже после закрытия посещений, шел по почти пустым коридорам в ожоговое и сидел рядом с ее капсулой, смотрел на родное лицо, скрытое респиратором и бактой, пока к полуночи по центральному не приходил дроид и не вытуривал его.  
  
Лее тоже повезло. «Легко отделалась, — сказали Люку. — Всего-то третья степень, фигня. Имплантат кожи — и будет совершенно незаметно». Повезло…  
  
Через неделю после покушения ощущения от спящего сознания Леи изменились. Ранее Люк чувствовал спокойствие, смазанное удивление, усталость. Обрывками ухватывал ее сны. Какие-то вечные заседания. И Альдераан, зеленый цветущий луг, вдруг рушащийся в пропасть. После этого сна ему приходилось мысленно петь ей — к счастью, образами, а не голосом, потому что с голосом и слухом у Люка не задалось с детства, — и сестра успокаивалась. Но сейчас…  
  
Он положил ладонь на стекло капсулы. Лея волновалась. И пыталась вырваться из-под гнета искусственной комы.  
  
 _«Тихо. Ну что ты. Все же хорошо»._  
  
Страх. Страх. Гнев.  
  
 _«Эй, там Темная Сторона, сестренка, не ходи туда. Что случилось? Покажи мне. Я их всех убью, ты не волнуйся»._  
  
Обрывок воспоминания втиснуло ему в голову с такой силой, что даже в глазах потемнело. Очередной прием. Зал ультраминималистского стиля, один металл и стекло. Никаких официантов — негуманоидные дроиды бесшумно скользили по залу с подносами. В центре группы людей смеялся Лиан Темеллен. Рядом с ним — его отец. А у того за спиной — ботан, со смутно знакомым лицом. Вокруг ботана изображение искажалось. И сквозь смеющихся людей проступала верфь. Та самая куатская верфь.  
  
Лея узнала его. Ботана-осведомителя. Якобы патриотичного инженера с Куата. Из свиты Нейла Темеллена, владельца Фондора.  
  
 _«Я понял. Я разберусь. Я в самом деле разберусь»._  
  
Вот только как?  
  


***

  
  
  
Встретиться с Лианом Темелленом оказалось более чем просто. Он давал почти те же интервью, что и Люк, и «случайно» пересечься особого труда не составило. Лиан стоял у окна студии, пил воду из поднесенной слугой бутылки и смотрел на шпили Корусанта. Люк подошел к нему.  
  
— Поздравляю с наградой.  
  
Лиан обернулся. И просиял теплой улыбкой. Какой контраст с их первой встречей, кто бы мог подумать. Вот что делает открытая демонстрация силы. Люк мысленно поморщился: привкус опасения в улыбке Темеллена ему не нравился. Но кто же знал, что к нему потребуется втираться в доверие… Или хотя бы в интерес.  
  
— Я рад, что вы смотрели мой фильм! Недоброжелатели уверяли, что вы и принцесса Органа подадите на нас в суд.  
  
— Какие глупости.  
  
— Среди критиков, увы, мало истинно умных людей… Позвольте полюбопытствовать, вы не собираетесь присоединиться к миротворческой операции, Люк?  
  
— Не сейчас, — улыбнулся Люк. — Лею еще не вывели из комы. Вот когда выведут, тогда посмотрим.  
  
— Но тогда…  
  
Люк улыбнулся шире. Лиан хохотнул.  
  
— О. Это ведь закрытая информация. Как вам удалось?  
  
— Ничего сложного, если немного видеть будущее.  
  
Брови Темеллена поползли вверх. Глаза загорелись.  
  
— В самом деле? Это не шутки?  
  
— Да уж какие шутки, — вздохнул Люк. — Неприятный дар, между нами говоря. Я бы, если честно, предпочел ваш. Вы в ваших фильмах выдумываете течение событий, оно подчиняется вашей воле, и не может случиться ничего, что вы не в состоянии предотвратить и вынуждены лишь наблюдать со стороны. Должно быть, упоительное чувство.  
  
Лиан всмотрелся Люку в глаза, а потом встряхнул головой — и лицо его смягчилось.  
  
— Да. Как приятно встретить человека, который понимает. Вам тоже… приходилось наблюдать?  
  
— Слишком часто.  
  
Темеллен кивнул и поднял бутылку.  
  
— За фильмы. Единственное место, где есть свобода.  
  
Они выпили воды. Перебросились фразами о любимых фильмах Золотого периода. Вот и минимум пригодился, надо же.  
  
— Над чем работаете сейчас?  
  
— Увы, — помрачнел Темеллен, — отец отказывается давать деньги на сиквел. Он полностью написан, и даже режиссеры выказывали интерес, но картина будет дорогой, вы же понимаете. Студии отказывают в финансировании, и я не могу их винить. Отец полагает, сейчас не время…  
  
Люк покивал.  
  
— Если вас интересует, я мог бы выступить консультантом. И попробовать убедить вашего отца. В конце концов, фильмов о надежде никогда не бывает мало. Особенно учитывая наше с вами будущее.  
  
— А вы… Простите, — осторожно сказал Лиан, — вы видели мое будущее?  
  
— Только вероятное, Лиан. Я, к сожалению, не могу точно сказать, что именно осуществится, а что нет. Иначе бы играл на бирже, и за финансированием вы бы ходили ко мне.  
  
— Конечно. И… Оно плохое, да?  
  
Люк покачал головой.  
  
— Я и так сказал вам больше, чем должен был. Мне очень жаль…  
  
— Нет-нет. — Лиан поднял руку. Посмотрел на зажатую в ней бутылку, будто впервые видел. — Ничего страшного. Я сам спросил. Сам дурак. Да… Скажите, Люк, вы не откажетесь приехать к нам на Фондор на выходных? Отдохнете. Развеетесь. Посмотрите нашу верфь, у вас ведь есть допуск, верно? Ну разумеется. Я познакомлю вас с отцом. И, может быть… Я понимаю, это всего лишь «вероятное» будущее, но от одного хорошего фильма будущее точно не ухудшится, как вы считаете?  
  
— Я считаю, что вы абсолютно правы, — улыбнулся Люк. — С большим удовольствием.  
  


***

  
  
— Так, — сказал Хан недоуменно. — А вот этого не понял. Хорошо, ты летишь к этому гаду Темеллену на разведку боем. Отлично. Но какого банты я должен тебя поносить за «черствость и равнодушие»?  
  
— Ты ревнуешь меня к Лее.  
  
— Ну.  
  
— И небезосновательно.  
  
— Допустим.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы все сделали этот вывод. Что небезосновательно.  
  
Хан откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел на Люка поверх стакана с виски. Третьего по счету. Одну бутылку под новости они уже уговорили. «Миротворческие» силы добрались до Куата — но слишком поздно. При попытке захвата секции силами полиции Куата произошла частичная разгерметизация, и большая часть заложников погибла. Лит Анорум — выжил. Два часа назад Куат потерял независимость и перешел под протекторат Республики.  
  
— Люк. Долгосрочные планы у тебя всегда получались погано. Это не критика, это констатация.  
  
— Я не планирую, — сказал Люк. — Ты понимаешь, я когда узнал — кто, я немного подумал…  
  
— Полезное дело.  
  
— …и понял — зачем. Фондор устраняет конкурентов. Наверняка и в правительстве кто-то замешан…  
  
— Кто-то? Ха. Если уж гадать, то чего робеть. Предположи, что это Мотма, и охреней от того, как все укладывается.  
  
— Ей-то зачем? Зачем ей ублажать Фондор? Чего ей от них нужно такого, что она сдала им Куат? И Лею? И меня?  
  
— А чего у них есть? — зло ухмыльнулся Хан. — А я тебе скажу, что у них есть. У них есть оружие, которое разнесет Остаток вдребезги.  
  
— «Палач», — пробормотал Люк.  
  
— Вот-вот. А Мон у нас идеалистка. Ты ее речь слышал? Она все сделает, чтобы закончить войну. Мир любой ценой и слава Республике, да… Так что ты говорил про свой не-план?  
  
И Люк рассказал. Хан выслушал его молча, потягивая виски, а когда Люк закончил, отсалютовал стаканом.  
  
— Ну что ж, дырявый у тебя план. Но стоит попробовать. О да. Так что дерзай. Лорд Скайвокер.  
  
И расхохотался.  
  


**Фондор. Вейдер**

  
  
  
Легко сдать нормативное инженерное тестирование, если нормы для него задавал сам. Вейдер даже уровни тестов помнил — пусть содержание и поменялось, но архитектуру «верфи» он со всеми ее проблемами и ошибками писал лично, в рамках отдыха от работы, и, несмотря на прошедшие десять лет, поменялась она не слишком. Даже неприятности тестируемому происходили по той же логике — а вовсе не случайным образом, как ныли на техфорумах не сдавшие. Сдавшие только посмеивались.  
  
Оценок кандидатам не показывали, но Вейдер полагал, что попал как минимум в первую пятерку, потому что получил приглашение на «секретный уровень». И вот это задание неожиданно заставило его подумать. Он даже увлекся, собирая верфь на орбите сверхгиганта. Корабль, который она должна была принимать, он по характеристикам, разумеется, узнал. Но задачка оказалась интересной сама по себе. И никаких ограничений в поставках, никакой бюрократии, задержек и человеческого фактора. Рай для инженера.  
  
Он отладил все десять систем верфи, отправил результат на Фондор и мгновенно заснул, даже не выпустив датапад из рук. Когда спустя восемь часов проснулся, то увидел личное приглашение на верфи Фондор. Со списком необходимых документов. Первым пунктом в нем стояла официальная генкарта.  
  
Услышав о проблеме и предполагаемом методе ее решения, Форестер только улыбнулся.  
  
— Право, милорд, есть проблемы, есть задачи, а есть не проблемы вовсе. Так вот, это третий случай. Вы совершенно спокойно можете воспользоваться генкартой Дэвида Скау. Совершенно не нужно гадать, где они станут брать пробу и подменять генматериал.  
  
Вейдер поднял брови.  
  
— Человек с моими данными наверняка объявлен в розыск.  
  
Форестер ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Пусть ищут. Не помню точно, чья карта сейчас висит на вашем медицинском досье, но он точно был мертв уже как лет пятьдесят. Видите ли, милорд… У нас тоже были протоколы вашей защиты. И когда повстанцы пришли на Корусант, я эти протоколы активизировал. Чтобы, если вы остались живы, никто не мог вас опознать хотя бы по генматериалу. Так что не волнуйтесь. Меня гораздо сильнее занимает вопрос, как именно вы собираетесь обходиться без полноценной маски и внешней системы жизнеобеспечения.  
  
Вейдер всмотрелся в своего врача. Кивнул. И объяснил, как.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
На Фондор он прилетел три дня спустя. Улетал он из все еще стабильного Куата, а прилетел в мир, где независимого Куата уже не существовало. Но Люк был жив. Лея — жива. Врачи обещали, что она скоро полностью восстановится. Форестер оставил сообщение на личном канале: он и Пиетт добрались благополучно. Пока удача с ним. Пока — все в порядке.  
  
Вейдер убрал новости с датапада, поставил его на реинициализацию, запихнул в сумку и отправился на выход из нейтральной зоны космопорта.  
  
— Техперсонал, по приглашению.  
  
— Маску можете снять? — спросил дроид-таможенник.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Гражданская карта.  
  
Вейдер протянул ее — Дэвид Скау был гражданином Корусанта. Подождал. Получил карту назад и прошел в зону сортировки новоприбывших. Их, технических специалистов, дроиды встречали сразу у выхода, усаживали во внутренний транспорт станции и приказывали никуда не уходить.  
  
В кабинке внутреннего монорельса сидел пока только один человек, мужчина лет пятидесяти. Вейдер сел рядом с ним, как поступил бы любой несоциопат, и с тяжелым стуком поставил сумку у ног. Сосед покосился на нее.  
  
— Вам разрешили личный багаж?  
  
Вместо ответа Вейдер приоткрыл сумку:  
  
— Жизнеобеспечение.  
  
Сосед присвистнул.  
  
— Профтравма? Сочувствую, — замолчал.  
  
За последующие четверть часа в монорельс добавилось еще пятеро, и они, наконец, тронулись. Вейдер откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Насколько он помнил, ехать им было еще полчаса. Не столь осведомленные инженеры пытались болтать, но выдохлись. Серый металл за окнами монорельса легкости общения не способствовал.  
  
— Хорошо бы нас всех взяли, — сказал кто-то.  
  
— Ты террорист? — спросил Вейдер, не открывая глаз. Спина опять заныла. К бюрократии.  
  
— Э… нет.  
  
— Тогда возьмут.  
  
— Скажете тоже….  
  
Но он оказался совершенно прав. В пункте назначения у него проверили генкарту, кратко опросили о примененных в тестировании решениях и подсунули контракт. Который заставили прочитать очень внимательно. Фондор предоставлял медобслуживание, жилье, одежду, еду и даже зарплату. Взамен инженер Дэвид Скау обязался безвылазно сидеть на Фондоре в течение ближайшего месяца, не общаться ни с кем в Сети, жить и спать на верфи и работать по пятьдесят часов в неделю.  
  
Вейдер пожал плечами и подписал его. После чего у него отобрали датапад, и без того уже пустой, выдали вместо него другой, вручили личную карту — внутри верфи внешние деньги не ходили — и послали за униформой.  
  
— Добро пожаловать на Фондор.  
  
Вейдер только усмехнулся.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
«Палач» он увидел на следующий день.  
  
Его корабль висел внизу, в объятиях верфи, казавшейся маленькой на его фоне. Еле заметные дроиды суетились над обшивкой. Огромный ангар терялся во тьме.  
  
Три стены его рабочего кабинета были стеклянными, как и пол. На его стол и консоль смотрели четыре камеры. Общая схема верфи ангара занимала три экрана, и то не вмещалась в них до конца.  
  
— И вот это все тебе придется держать в голове? — в голосе Кореллии — первого инженера по воздушным системам — звучал ужас.  
  
— Это-то легко, — сказал Вейдер. Кореллию он нашел сразу по прибытии, как только устроился в своей каморке, уложил портативную замену жизнеобеспечения на кровать и ознакомился со служебными обязанностями.  
  
Обязанности его немного удивили. Он ожидал, что ему дадут большой кусок работы, но что на него повесят обслуживание всей верфи «Палача» — нет.  
  
— Это не потому, что мы вам доверяем, — сказал ему хмурый безопасник на инструктаже. — Мы никому не доверяем. И за всеми следим, учтите это.  
  
Разумеется, уж это он учтет в первую очередь.  
  
— Но с вашими тестами…  
  
Он оказался единственным человеком, который действительно мог удержать в голове схему верфи, ее логику, ее внутренние взаимодействия. И схватывал настолько быстро, что инструктажа почти не потребовалось. Воистину слава стандартизации. И хорошей памяти, потому что верфь эту Вейдер, разумеется, видел далеко не впервые.  
  
— Ну, ты теперь большой начальник!  
  
— Я теперь очень большой придаток к сотням дроидов. Мне прямо тут спать придется, верфь настраивал какой-то придурок. Где остальные?  
  
— ПП на двигателях. Вот у него работенка не пыльная, там огромная команда, а с движками вообще все в порядке, только включить. Гипердрайв такой махины — штука серьезная, ее отлично обслуживали, боялись, что рванет, что ли. У меня тоже, в общем… Ничего, только продуть. Правда, там километры продувать, и дроиды эти идиотские, никак не настроить — всей командой за ними бегаем и вытаскиваем из узких углов. По-моему, руками это все сделать было бы быстрее в разы. Даром что набрали молодежи тупой-тупой, как сразу после выпуска, ими только воздуховоды чистить. А где Зи, ты нипочем не догадаешься.  
  
— Зи — электронщик. Пультовая?  
  
— Хе-хе, — сказал Кореллия. — Не. На пультовой у них там какие-то такие серьезные люди, внутренние, что страшно подходить. Как же, ведь корабль оттуда заводится! Я ж говорю, нипочем не догадаешься. Зи у нас пытается открыть яйцо Темного Лорда.  
  
Вейдер едва не уронил датапад.  
  
— Зи пытается открыть — что?  
  
— То яйцо, в котором тот жил, ну. Не помню, как оно по смете.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, — медленно произнес Вейдер, — что его до сих пор не демонтировали?  
  
— Хрен его демонтируешь, — фыркнул Кореллия. — Там отсек вырезать надо. Никто не заморачивался.  
  
— А теперь-то зачем?  
  
— Так ходят слухи, что оттуда можно перехватить все управление этой махиной. Кто ж оставит такую штуку. Надо хоть понять, как она работает. А чтоб понять, надо открыть. А как открыть — неясно. Даже конкурс есть. На лучшую идею.  
  
Силой оно открывается. Всего-то и нужно, что нажать на кнопку внутри. Но, разумеется, нужно знать, где она находится. И как на нее нажать.  
  
— Лорд-то ее магией своей открывал, это понятно, — продолжал Кореллия. — Но должен же быть еще способ!  
  
Вейдер пожал плечами.  
  
— Так найдите еще одаренного, пусть попробует. Тоже, инженерная задача.  
  
Кореллия уставился на него. И расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Ты знаешь, вот честно, такого никто не предлагал. Все, приз наш!  
  
— Ты одаренного сначала найди, — хмыкнул Вейдер.  
  
— У меня инсайдерская инфа! — провозгласил Кореллия. — Будет нам одаренный!  
  
  


**Фондор. Люк**

  
  
  
На Фондоре Люка встретил Лиан. Привел к себе домой «на кофе и кексы», усадил в огромной «малой столовой», обставленной пусть пугающе техногенно, но почти уютно — на фоне остального дома. Тяжко, должно быть, было здесь расти.  
Нейл Темеллен присоединился к ним на одну чашку кофе. И за пять минут успел высказать все, что думал по поводу недостойных наследника Фондора занятий.  
  
— Не думал, что боевой офицер будет придерживаться иной точки зрения, — закончил он, смотря на Люка с толикой презрения. — Или вы тоже теперь предпочитаете развлекаться, а не работать?  
  
— Я работаю.  
  
— Наслышан о ваших успехах. На Куате, — хмыкнул старший Темеллен. — Что ж, если это все, то я вас более не задерживаю.  
  
— Отец! — воскликнул Лиан. — Это мой гость.  
  
— Как же. Джедая привел, захотел на старика повлиять. Не выйдет!  
  
Люк поднялся.  
  
— Благодарю за приглашение, Лиан. Благодарю за гостеприимство, мистер Темеллен. И все же вы не правы. Ваш сын делает нужное и важное дело.  
  
Старший Темеллен фыркнул.  
  
— Отдыхать, мистер Темеллен, необходимо, — продолжил Люк. — Иначе подорвете здоровье.  
  
Здоровье у Нейла Темеллена до этого разговора было воистину стальным. И Люк совсем не удивился его презрительному восклицанию. Каким глупцом он должен был казаться старому интригану, который только что свалил вечного соперника своей корпорации. Глупцом, попавшимся в ловушку, сыгравшим ему на руку и того совсем не понявшим. Вот только выказывать это так явно Темеллену не стоило. Но — и его можно понять. Через неделю он встанет на вершину мира. Через неделю у него будут «Палач», разгромленный Остаток — и полностью ручной Президент.  
  
Впрочем, вряд ли Мотма этого не понимала. Наверняка приняла меры. Какими бы они ни были, Люка они не устраивали. Слишком поздно. И слишком мало. И совсем не факт, что Мотме удастся убрать Темеллена. Скорее уж, он уберет ее.  
  
Лиан нагнал Люка в прихожей, когда тот забирал меч у мажордома. Как ни странно, человека. Киборга.  
  
— Простите моего отца, прошу вас.  
  
Мажордом тихо испарился.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулся Люк. — Но, в самом деле, убедите его позаботиться о своем здоровье.  
  
— Вы… что-то видели?  
  
— Инфаркт, Лиан. Скоро. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но…  
  
— Благодарю, — выдохнул младший Темеллен. — Он, конечно, старая язва, но он мой отец. Семья. Понимаете?  
  
О да. И именно поэтому клапан сердца старого Темеллена сегодня к вечеру немного… сломается.  
  
— Семья — это святое, — сказал Люк. — Кажется, вы хотели показать мне верфь?  
  
  


***

  
  
  
— Простите, — на возмущенного наследника Фондора смотреть было весьма забавно, — но это какая-то дурная шутка. Перед вами мой гость, он — герой Республики, вы никак не можете предлагать ему открыть какое-то яйцо!  
  
Делегация инженеров замотала головами. Один из них открыл рот, но Люк поднял руку и сказал, сдерживая смех:  
  
— Ничего страшного. Я с большим удовольствием помогу вам. Насколько я понимаю, это ведь большая честь, верно?  
  
Оказалось, что да. Именно что большая честь. Открыть настоящую медитационную камеру лорда Вейдера на настоящем «Палаче». В сопровождении всех, имевших вес на верфи.  
  
Люка и сопровождающих повезли на «Палач» на открытой грузовой платформе. Люк смотрел, как растет корабль, и ему становилось не по себе. Именно его он видел на Эндоре. Именно там — жил отец. На что он вообще подписался? Открыть его — спальню? кабинет? все вместе?  
  
Как не хотелось везти туда толпу, и особенно Лиана Темеллена.  
  
Корабль рос и рос, а потом платформа ушла вниз, к внутреннему доку «Палача», вдоль огромного его бока.  
  
Здесь — жил отец.  
  
 _«Отец»._ Глупо звать мертвых в Силе. Глупо. Они молчат. Вечно молчат…  
  
 _«…Люк»_.  
  
Люк резко обернулся — рядом развернулось, расправилось присутствие, черный холод, ледяное спокойствие. Сильная рука, стальная опора.  
  
 _«Люк»._  
  
С другой стороны платформы на него смотрел Ведущий инженер верфи, человек в черном комбинезоне и полупрозрачной маске. И улыбался.  
  


***

  
  
  
Они шли по коридорам. Ведущий инженер жизнеобеспечения что-то рассказывал, Лиан поддакивал. А Люк мог лишь кивать. Отец был совсем рядом. Руку протяни.  
  
Нельзя. Нельзя.  
  
 _«Зачем… так? Зачем? Почему ты мне не сказал — сразу! Неужели бы я не помог?»  
  
«Слишком громко».  
  
«Прости».  
  
«Я не сказал… Не хотел баламутить твою устоявшуюся жизнь»._  
  
Люк едва сдержал возмущенное восклицание.  
  
 _«Устоявшуюся?!»  
  
«Скорее всего, я умру через два года. Я решил, что не стоит. Мешать».  
  
«Мешать? У нас было сколько? Три минуты без камер? Я помню их наизусть. Я помню тебя в них — наизусть. Я…»  
  
«Я не тот человек, которого ты придумал»._  
  
 _«Я тоже_ , — яростно подумал Люк. — _Я тоже не тот человек, которого ты придумал. Мы не знаем друг друга совсем. И плевать! У нас есть время!»_  
  
Ответом ему был задумчивый холод.  
  
 _«Впереди война»_ , — ответил наконец Вейдер.  
  
 _«Мы не будем на разных сторонах».  
  
«Я не поддержу Республику, сын».  
  
«Я знаю. Мы не будем на разных сторонах. Я никогда больше не буду тебе врагом. Ты слышишь? Даже если ты убьешь меня. Я устал быть тебе врагом»._  
  
Холод и темнота коснулись его. Обняли его. Ведущий инженер верфи ускорил шаг, прошел мимо, его рука мимолетно коснулась руки Люка.  
  
 _«Я тоже. Не буду тебе врагом. Я обещаю»._  
  


***

  
  
Когда на следующий день Люк вернулся на Корусант, первым, что он сделал, была запись на личный прием к президенту Мотме. А первым, что он сказал, Мотму увидев, было:  
  
— Я все знаю. Я знаю, что вы сделали. Я знаю, что вы сделали с ним.  
  
Мотма посмотрела на него странно и сказала совсем непонятно:  
  
— Надо же… Я ждала не того человека в черном. И чего же ты хочешь, Люк, лорд Скайвокер? Спрашивать тебя, где он, я, полагаю, бесполезно?  
  
Люк поморщился.  
  
— Не называйте меня так. И я хочу, чтобы вы обнародовали, что в нашем маленьком тотализаторе «О Лее» вы поставили на меня. Сегодня, пожалуйста.  
  
Настолько удивленной Люк не видел Мон никогда.  
  
— И все?  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Сила великая, — сказала Мон. — Хорошо. Но зачем?  
  
Люк усмехнулся.  
  
— Полагаю, вы это узнаете завтра. Или послезавтра. Из новостей.  
  
Вторым, что он сделал, был визит в палату к Лее. Ее уже вывели из комы, и она сидела в кровати, уткнувшись в датапад. Люк сел напротив нее и улыбнулся.  
  
 _«Привет, сестренка».  
  
«Твои новости мне не понравятся. Предчувствие»._  
  
Люк хмыкнул.  
  
— Но я, собственно, с предложением. Хочешь свалить Фондор?  
  
Лея нахмурилась.  
  
— Я не выйду замуж за Лиана Темеллена!  
  
— Э…  
  
— Может, он теперь и управляющий компании, после того как его проклятый папа загремел в больницу, но это ненадолго, уверяю тебя!  
  
— Лея…  
  
— Это была бы хорошая ему месть, но — слишком противно!  
  
 _«А ты не можешь выйти замуж за Хана?»  
  
«?»  
  
«Послезавтра».  
  
«Почему срочно?»_  
  
Люк улыбнулся.  
  
 _«Хочу выиграть много денег»._  
  
— Контрольный пакет? Лиан не продаст.  
  
— Мне? Продаст.  
  
— Никаких денег не хватит, чтобы его купить по… О.  
  
 _«Инсайдерская информация?»  
  
«Это те новости, которые тебе не понравятся».  
  
«Тогда потом»._  
  
И Лея решительно кивнула.  
  
— На такую жертву, — сказала она, — я пойду только ради тебя. Будешь мне должен.  
  
Люк рассмеялся и поцеловал ее в нос.  
  


**Фондор. Вейдер**

  
  
  
Нашел его, разумеется, Кореллия. Вошел в комнату с медитационной камерой и даже, похоже, не удивился. Приблизился неспешно, остановился в поле зрения.  
  
Вейдер не поднял головы от пульта.  
  
— Ну конечно, — сказал Кореллия. — Ты знаешь, как управлять и этим тоже.  
  
Вейдер промолчал.  
  
— Мы все здесь, — сказал Кореллия. — ПП ожидал, что ты собираешься что-то… Но, честное слово, я не думал, что он прав.  
  
— Ты действительно полагал, — сказал Вейдер наконец, — что я пришел сюда работать на Фондор?  
  
— Нет. Конечно же, нет.  
  
— Ну так чему ты удивляешься?  
  
— Я не удивляюсь, — сказал Кореллия. — Я скорее… Что ты планируешь сделать? Угнать корабль?  
  
— Точно.  
  
— В Имперский остаток? Там придурки.  
  
— Там не только придурки, — сказал Вейдер. — Но — нет. «Палач» даст им чудовищный перевес в войне.  
  
— Мы не потянем боевое управление вчетвером.  
  
— Если я не ошибаюсь в очень большом количестве людей, нам и не придется.  
  
— А если ошибаешься?  
  
Вейдер поднял голову и улыбнулся.  
  
— Тогда направлю «Палач» в солнце.  
  
Кореллия покачал головой.  
  
— Это не план. Что ты конкретно собираешься делать? Выдать себя за лорда Вейдера? Сказать: «Бойтесь меня»?  
  
— Да. Именно так.  
  
— Выдать себя за лорда Вейдера???  
  
Вейдер усмехнулся.  
  
— Не выдать, — сказал он. — Просто сообщить Галактике, что я вернулся домой.  
  
  
 _***_  
  
  
Невозможно вывести Супердестроер из верфи в одиночку. Это известно всем. Но вывести Супердестроер из дока с помощью верфи — плевое дело. И какая разница, если прыжок уведет его недалеко.  
  
  


**Речь Вейдера**

  
  
  
К этому моменту вы уже знаете, что «Палач» пропал из дока Фондора. Тех, кто решил, что это утка, вынужден разочаровать.  
  
Я забрал мой корабль, чтобы вы не начали третью гражданскую войну.  
  
Мне кажется, господа, что галактике уже хватит.  
  
Тем же, кто попробует начать военные действия против любой из сторон, я хочу сообщить, что оружейные системы «Палача» в полном порядке, как и гипердрайв.  
  
Благодарю за внимание.  
  
  


**Корусант. Мотма**

  
  
  
«Беспрецедентное падение акций Фондора!»  
  
«Люк Скайвокер ставит на Хана Соло и выигрывает миллион!»  
  
«Люк Скайвокер, новый владелец Фондора, объявляет одностороннее перемирие с Остатком!»  
  
«Люк Скайвокер — сенсация!»  
  
…  
  
Позади Мотмы открывается дверь. Она не отводит взгляд от экранов. Она и так слышит тяжелое дыхание. И так видит отражение темной фигуры в стеклах перед собой. Она ждет, когда ей пережмет горло.  
  
— Мне кажется, — говорит позади хриплый голос, — что нам необходимо поговорить. Мон.  
  
И она поворачивается. 


End file.
